


SOMNUS

by Aratte



Category: Death Note
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Reincarnation, Spiritual, Supernatural Thriller, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is rotten, tapi hanya satu yang tidak membusuk: The Blue Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc One: The Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

**Prolog**

Isi kepalanya adalah kertas putih penuh sayatan; Kosong dan kacau balau.

Ia berdiri pada sebuah peron kereta.

Stasiun kereta manusia yang ramai, agak berkabut.

Pelataran di seberangnya adalah simpang-siur manusia berjumlah besar. Di belakang garis mereka berdiri, mengantre, kedua tangan dalam saku, menenteng koper, bermain telepon genggam, memeluk buku pelajaran, menunggu kereta.

Tapi kereta tidak kunjung datang.

Manusia berjalan hilir mudik, bercakap-cakap, suara mereka tidak bisa didengar. Beberapa sedang duduk bersantap di bawah kungkungan merah biru sebuah kedai kecil penuh sesak. Seorang pemuda asing duduk di tengah keramaian kafe. Hanya dia yang tidak bicara, menatap cangkir tehnya sendu. Wajahnya samar di balik helai rambut hitam.

Terdengar gemercik air panas dari mesin pembuat kopi, dentingan mangkuk dengan sumpit, bunyi resleting dompet dan lembaran uang kertas yang diayunkan di udara, tapi tak satu pun suara manusia terdengar.

Mengepakkan sayap, sang dewa mencoba terbang. Sesuatu yang kokoh seperti dinding tidak terlihat menjadi penghalang. Ia mencoba terbang ke peron ramai, lagi, dinding tak terlihat memblokir jalan mencapai manusia terdekat. Tangan tengkoraknya bergerak menelusuri dinding. Kemudian, ia mengangguk mengerti.

Stasiun kereta ini adalah ilusi.

Dewa Kematian melangkah turun dari peron, berdiri di tengah rel kereta, sangat panjang tidak kelihatan ujungnya. Samar-samar kilatan menyembul dari kejauhan. Kereta tiba, bekerlap-kerlip mengobarkan cahaya kemerahan yang ganjil. Gemuruh mesin diesel membahana. Semakin dekat.

Berbagai macam jeritan terdengar.

Bagai panah kelodan yang membelah udara, badan kereta listrik yang terbakar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus tubuh Shinigami-nya. Ia menyaksikan deretan kursi terbakar, kaca jendela pecah, penumpang-penumpang yang terperangkap dalam bara api. Dari gerbong ke gerbong yang berpijar, manusia sedang berlutut, berputar, menggeliat, berteriak, menjambaki rambut, dan yang menyerah terbujur kaku.

Kereta terbakar sudah berlalu. Kejutan lainnya datang.

Satu persatu manusia berjatuhan dari atas peron, mencekik satu sama lain, menusuk dengan benda tertajam di saku masing-masing; Pisau lipat, pena, Samurai, ujung tajam kunci mobil, kuku palsu, pena. Beberapa orang melompat ke depan kereta yang sedang melaju kencang. Darah mengaliri pelataran. Kedai kecil stasiun larut dalam gaduh. Meja dan kursi terserak, mesin kopi berguling hancur, uang-uang bertebaran. Kekacauan berlangsung beberapa menit, kemudian hening.

Di antara perabot rusak dan tubuh manusia, laki-laki dengan cangkir teh diam menunduk. Percikan darah mengotori sudut bibirnya; disekanya dengan pinggiran kerah. Darah ikut memercik ke dalam tehnya dan pemuda itu mengosongkan cangkirnya ke lantai.

Kabut tipis menebal, mengaburkan bekas anarki. Dunia fana berputar memusingkan hingga segalanya membaur menjadi lansekap baru. Lebih gelap, lebih luas. Bukan rel kereta, melainkan sebuah lorong hitam putih yang panjang dan besar.

Menengadah ke atas terbentang langit-langit putih dengan ribuan bintik hitam. Di atas, kanan dan kirinya, mengisi sepanjang mata memandang adalah jajaran rapi peti mati berwarna hitam, terpaku pada dinding, tak terhitung jumlahnya, vertikal dan horizontal, terus berjejer ke atas memenuhi langit-langit tak berujung. Memandang ke depan, tampak kaki langit yang melengkung menyerupai huruf O; lorong ini bagaikan aula raksasa dengan lembah sempit yang meluas ke atas memuat dinding putih bertabur ribuan petak hitam.

Sang Dewa memeriksa peti terdekat, meraba ukiran nama 'Kurou Otoharada'. Peti kedua tertulis 'Takuo Shibuimaru'. Ia membuka petinya, dan melihat Takuo, yang berwajah rusak. Anggota tubuhnya tidak terpasang benar, direkat perban berbalut tuksedo. Bisa ditebak kematiannya akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Ia melaju, menyusuri lika-liku koridor penuh peti dengan langkah separuh mengambang. Banyak nama. Banyak wajah pucat. Tangan kaku yang meremas dada kiri. Banyak pasang mata yang tidak tertutup.

Kontras dengan nuansa Gotik, di ujung koridor adalah pintu raksasa bernuansa biru keemasan. Terukir pahatan tiga dimensi seorang dewi pemain harpa. Sayup-sayup petikan senarnya mengalun, warna suara yang kaya dengan dendang bertalun-talun. Ritmenya adalah ombak yang seketika menyapu sepanjang koridor, membawa hanyut semua peti.

Pintu ilusi berderit terlalu pelan seperti bunyi daun jatuh.

Ada bisikan-bisikan bergaung di balik pintu.

Lautan mawar biru.

Ribuan mawar khayalan bertebaran di lantai. Mawar biru; simbol kemisteriusan dan perwujudan misteri. Kelopaknya selembut kapas, meleleh seperti butiran salju dalam remasan, hancur seperti butiran pasir di bawah alas kaki.

Suara bisikan cukup keras di ruangan ini, berbunyi seperti ratusan ular yang mendesis. Ada yang salah dengan suara-suara ini. Ada yang salah dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh mereka.

Tenggelam di dalam warna eksotis bunga fantasi, sesuatu yang magnetis menarik perhatian. Sebuah misteri di balik layar. Ada satu lagi peti mati hitam. Ukurannya serupa dengan yang lain, hanya lebih besar, lebih panjang.

Tidak bernama.

Debu melapisi material kokoh, kepulan partikel abu menghempas wajah sang dewa ketika tutup petinya digeser.

Sulit menggambarkan apa yang sedang berbaring di dalamnya. Sesosok tidak bernyawa, berbaring dalam peti yang menopang jasad yang segera membusuk menjadi tulang belulang. Kelopak-kelopak mawar biru menjadi selimut. Tubuhnya adalah manusia biasa, jenis jantan, tulang berbalut daging, daging berbalut kulit sewarna tulang yang diawetkan oleh pemutih. Tangan bertumpu pada perut. Bibir pucat, dagu panjang, definisi hidung dan tulang pipi proporsional yang ada dimiliki setiap wajah manusia.

Rantai-rantai transparan berwarna kemerahan mengambang di udara mengikat tubuh itu. Rantainya memanjang ke segala arah.

Lilitan kain hitam menyembunyikan kedua mata mayat.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat ketika melarikan diri adalah suara-suara memanggil. Jeritan memilukan orang-orang yang terjebak dalam kehampaan, merindukan kehidupan yang dirampas dari mereka.

Dunia kelabu berputar bagai spiral. Wajah sang makhluk mawar biru terus menghantui. Ia menunggu. Ia akan menunggu sampai hari di mana  _Old Man_ mengetahui perbuatannya dan mengirim hukuman meleleh jadi abu. Sepanjang waktu ia menahan keluh kesah, gelisah, meratapi sendiri masa depan, berkelana tanpa arah di sepanjang belantara tandus Alam Shinigami. Teman-teman berwajah buruknya akan menguntit dari balik karang, sepanjang waktu, berbisik penasaran satu sama lain. Bola mata mereka merah dan suram dan busuk yang menyulut mual. Di waktu istirahatnya ia akan bermimpi buruk seperti manusia.

Tenggelam dalam horor, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya potret peti mati tak bernama.

Tidak pernah di dalam hidupnya ia mengalami sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak hidup.

Ini baru awal.

 


	2. Bab 1

Beri tahu kami apa itu manusia.

.  
Mereka hidup. Makhluk fana.

.  
Alam semesta adalah manifestasi keunggulan Sang Pencipta. Keindahan bumi lahir dari kuasa-Nya, mengambil bentuk di bawah perintah-Nya, memaksa ciptaan dan makhluk segolongan tunduk terikat dengan kehendak-Nya. Apa yang telah diatur tidak akan berubah; takdir sebutannya.

Takdir menciptakan manusia; makhluk penjaga bumi. Manusia menerima mandat karena dari semua makhluk di muka bumi, mereka adalah pemilik kecerdasan tertinggi. Amanahnya berupa tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin, konserver, pelindung. Secara fisik, manusia adalah mikrokosmos alam semesta, dan secara spiritual, makrokosmos bumi. Manusia dan keberadaannya menjadi variabel utama untuk menyeimbangkan bumi di bawah Maha Penguasa universal. Sebagai yang terpintar, manusia mengaku tahu segalanya - khususnya hal-hal tentang jati diri mereka. Kehidupan adalah milik mereka yang paling berharga. Beri perumpamaan: kanvas raksasa adalah kehidupan, samudra adalah properti, dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di semenanjung galaksi adalah cita-cita. Warna lukisannya tak akan memudar hingga mereka mati. Mereka menyebut 'ketiadaan' ketika malaikat kematian datang merenggut nyawa. Tak satu pun makhluk hidup menjalani kehidupan abadi.

Ini pertanyaannya: Pernahkah terpikir dalam benak manusia apa yang terjadi jika mereka tidak mengalami kematian? Maka mayoritas akan menjawab; 'Anugerah! Kami mendambakan kemudaan, kekayaan abadi, kehidupan kekal.'

Di sisi lain, ada pula suatu kaum, yang bagi mereka kematian adalah kehidupan. Perumpamaannya; kematian adalah segelas segar pembunuh dahaga, makanan pokok, sampingan dan penutup; satu-satunya sumber penunjang eksistensi mereka.

Jika bagi manusia kematian adalah hal yang menakutkan, bagi kaum tersebut keabadian-lah sebuah kutukan nyata. Hidup tanpa tujuan di areal lahan tandus, di petak-petak tanah retak tanpa penghijauan rerumputan dan serangga.  _Yang benar saja!_  
Memang benar mereka tidak bisa mendakwa manusia menakuti kematian. Semua menakuti kehilangan. Itulah alasan mereka tidak pernah berhenti menggerakkan pena bulunya, menggoreskan nama-nama. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari, di atas kertas putih Buku Catatan mereka. Perumpamaan lagi; sepiring kehidupan manusia, secangkir jiwa, atau apa pun perumpamaan yang seorang penyair manusia lebih mengerti tatanan diksinya.

Mereka tidak memiliki apa pun. Mereka bukan apa-apa. Mereka masing-masing memegang Buku Catatan Kematian sebagai satu-satunya atribut. Pekerjaan sah yang bisa dilakukan adalah menulis nama-nama. Kesimpulannya, tidak ada penjelasan terbaik tentang siapa mereka, alasan dari eksistensi, terkecuali kata 'ketiadaan' yang paling tepat menggambarkan dunia tempat mereka berpijak saat ini. Apa alasan mereka berdiri di sana? Apakah tujuan mereka mencuri jiwa-jiwa manusia? Jawabannya adalah: tidak ada jawabannya.

Di antara teman-teman-Nya, yang menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka dalam ketiadaan, apakah hanya  **dia** yang memiliki pemikiran semacam ini? Mempertanyakan jati diri seperti seorang remaja manusia di bawah sana. Oh. Konyol. Dia berkeliling menanyai teman-temannya, yang berwajah busuk dan jelek, yang membalasnya dengan tawa dan menasihatinya untuk berhenti bertanya agar mereka bisa melanjutkan berjudi.

Setiap detik dia berjalan, mendaki bukit tandus dunia dewa kematian, segala pikiran berkecamuk di dalam batin. Mengapa hanya dia yang berbeda dari mereka?Mengapa dia hadir di dunia yang sama dengan mereka? Mengapa mereka tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan dia? Perasaan yang baru ia temukan apa namanya:

Kebosanan.

Pada suatu hari, yang tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, teman-temannya kelepasan bicara. Kata mereka ada seorang  _shinigami_  yang pernah mengidap penyakit bosan seperti dia.  _Shinigami_  jelek penyuka apel. Wajah pucat, serba hitam, individualistis; tidak senang bergaul dengan rekan yang sama busuknya dengan dia. Banyak berita menarik yang membuat dirinya tertarik mendengarkan setiap bualannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Dia yang bernama  _Shinigami_  Ryuk."

.

.

**SOMNUS**

_**Arc One:** _ **** **Mawar Biru**

**BAB 1**

.

.

"Apa katamu? Ingin menemuinya?"

Shinigami Deridovely dan dua teman jeleknya menghentikan kegiatan berjudi. Mata mereka, diliputi kebosanan, menyoroti sesosok  _shinigami_  berwajah tengkorak yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan ketiganya. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat bahu, satu lagi menggeleng.

"Ya." Suara dalam dan berat mendesis keluar dari sela-sela taring yang tajam.

Ketiga Shinigami melirik satu sama lain. Mata mereka perlahan-lahan membulat, menilai profil sang dewa kematian, dari atas ke bawah, dari rambut kemerahan yang tegak berdiri ujung-ujungnya seperti daun buah nanas, dasi merah yang melilit kepala, hingga sepatu kulit berjumbai-jumbai cokelat. Bagian tubuh berbalut jas panjang usang berwarna hitam dan kemeja bagian dalam berkerah putih. Sabit dari tulang hewan bersandar pada punggung, terikat kuat melingkari badannya dengan tali kulit. Kacamata  _goggles_  hijau berkilau redup di bawah rembulan kelabu. Satu yang terlihat paling kentara adalah matanya; mata yang mengungkapkan idealisme tinggi.

"Kenapa mencarinya?" Suara Daril Ghiroza menggema.

"Apa bagusnya menemui dia," kata Gukku, tertawa, meraih inti dari kepala tengkorak dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Deridovely tertawa. "Ya, tidak masuk akal."

" _Katakan_!"

Sabit tengkorak menubruk tanah. Bumi bergetar. Tiga  _Shinigami_  terlonjak dari tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Kudengar dia di sini," bentaknya, mata merah berkilat dalam gelap. "Kudengar ada  _Shinigami_  yang pergi ke dunia manusia dan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Mereka membeku, tunduk oleh pangkat  _Shinigami_  ranking pertama dan kuasanya.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Jejak kakinya menggema riuh di sepanjang lorong hitam. Setiap langkahnya lambat, berat, tapi penuh tekad dan kemantapan absolut. Ia berjalan hingga menaiki puncak tangga tertinggi hingga kilatan cahaya terang membungkus tubuh tengkoraknya. Angin dingin menerjang lembut. Pemandangan tandus di puncak bukit menyambut. Dia berhenti beberapa jarak di belakang sosok lain berpenampilan hitam yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Wajah pucat, dengan anting-anting berbentuk hati dan bibir berpoles gincu hitam, menoleh ke belakang.

Mereka saling bertemu muka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya  _Shinigami_  Ryuk, suara jelek seperti wajahnya.

"Aku datang mencarimu," jawabnya, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Sesuatu?" Ryuk menuntut, mata merah darah bergerak-gerak mengamati sosok berkuasa di hadapannya.

"Sesuatu yang berharga dan tidak akan membuang waktumu," katanya, melemparkan sesuatu secepat kilat ke arahnya.

Ryuk membuka tangannya untuk menangkap objek. Dia menunduk. Sebuah apel busuk.

"Aku lebih suka yang  _juicy_ ," kata Ryuk, menyeringai, dan melahap buahnya secara berisik.

"Aku ingin pergi ke dunia manusia," kata  _Shinigami_  berambut merah. "Aku lelah dengan dunia busuk ini. Kudengar dunia manusia itu menarik."

Mengunyah dan menelan dalam ketidakpuasan, senyum Ryuk melebar dalam kegelapan. "Sangat membosankan melihat orang yang merengek di dunia yang membosankan, tetapi orang yang mencoba untuk mengubah dunia itu menarik."

Mereka saling menatap. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Karena aku sedang bosan sekarang," kata Ryuk. "Baiklah, aku akan bercerita sesuatu padamu."

Dia terkesiap, mata membulat perlahan.

"Sebagai bayaran atas apelmu yang enak,  _hyuk_   _hyuk_   _hyuk_ , benar, ini adalah cerita tentang seorang pemuda," Ryuk bergumam, pandangan jauh menatap langit-langit kemerahan, tenggelam dalam kenangan mistis, "tentang seorang pemuda yang mencoba untuk mengubah dunia dan menjadi Tuhan."

.

.

.

.

_Satu tahun kemudian (menurut kalender manusia)_

Tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam danau yang gelap.

Air lebih dingin dari pada yang terlihat dari puncak bukit. Tubuh kerangkanya terasa ringan dan berat pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dia berbalik, mengawasi kumpulan debu yang bergelung dan berenang-renang di setiap pergerakannya. Aneh, memang. Tapi dia menikmati kegiatan konyol tanpa tujuannya di tempat ini. Tidak ada mata jelek, tidak ada bibir cacat, tidak ada penggosip, tidak ada penguntit, tidak ada yang melihatnya di sini.

Matanya terpejam.

Hanya tawa sumbang dari kejauhan yang mampu menariknya dari dasar danau menuju permukaan. Dia berenang ke tepian.

Angin bertiup, membekukan setiap sendinya – jika dia punya, sekejap mata mengeringkan mantel hitamnya. Berdiri diam, ditatapnya langit-langit tak berbulan. Awan hitam menyembunyikan diri di balik selubung tipis kabut abu-abu.

Boot kulitnya membawa kerikil berduri saat dia naik ke puncak bukit bertanah kering lainnya. Di puncak bukit, dia melihat langit keunguan yang menyebar di depan mata. Dunia  _Shinigami_ , jelek, tandus, berbau kematian.

Di belakangnya berdiri kokoh pohon apel mati. Menghela napas, dia mencabut sabit raksasanya, mencabik cabang tertinggi. Satu buah apel keriput jatuh ke tanah. Dia mengambilnya, berjalan pergi. Sensasi familier membelai dadanya, dilemparkannya apel itu ke percabangan di atas kepalanya. Dia mendongak.

Makhluk hitam menyambar apel itu, melayang bahagia dari udara. Bertengger di cabang-cabang, Ryuk menyeringai seperti  _Cheshire Cat_  dari dunia manusia. Di antara dedaunan kelabu, mata merah terang dan bersinar, ia memakan apel dengan hanya dua gigitan.

"Kau bilang apel di dunia ini busuk dan hanya yang di dunia manusia. Mengapa apel itu Kau lahap juga?" tanyanya.

Menyeringai lagi, sayap rapuh Ryuk bergetar. Ryuk mendadak terbang ke arah  _Shinigami_  berambut merah, seolah-olah untuk mengejutkan, wajahnya hanya berjarak sesendi. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Mungkin karena itu Kau yang memberiku apel," goda Ryuk, tergelak. Menyebarkan sayapnya lagi, ia pergi. "Sampai jumpa, Raito."

Dia tak bergerak, tangan-tangan mengepal pada sabitnya.

Tawa shinigami Ryuk bergema di langit ungu.

.

.

"Dewa Kematian Light."

Suara memerintah, yang dimiliki oleh  _Shinigami_  Armonia Justin Beyondormason, memanggil nama resminya.

Di antara  _Shinigami_  lainnya, Armonia memiliki peringkat jauh lebih tinggi, kecerdasan yang tinggi dan kemampuan unggul dalam membunuh.  _Old Man_  menaruh kepercayaan besar padanya. Tapi dia tidak berbeda dengan yang lain; penikmat kebusukan, tidak tahu arti kebosanan.

Shinigami berambut merah - Shinigami Light- mengabaikannya, menulis nama-nama manusia dengan  _notebook_  berwarna merah darah.

"Hei, Light Raito," panggil Armonia lagi.

Light menjatuhkan penanya dan berbalik. Wajah tengkorak busuk dan susunan permata penghias tubuh Armonia menyambutnya.

"Armonia Justin Beyondormason," balas Light dengan keramahan yang telah terfabrikasi.

Armonia memamerkan bilah-bilah tajam taringnya. "Light, kudengar berita buruk dari  _Shinigami_  tentang Kau," kata Armonia. "Katanya Kau menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Ryuk."

Light mengangkat bahu dengan tenang, beranjak dari tempat peristirahatannya. "Dari apa yang kuingat tentangmu, wahai sahabatku, Armon, mengintervensi masalah dewa kematian lain adalah bukan kebiasaanmu," kata Light. "Kecuali jika mereka memohon saran berharga dari bibir malaikatmu?"

Menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara mulutnya, Armonia menghirup tembakau dengan santai. "Mudah. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, kawan. Jangan dengarkan omong kosong Ryuk. Dia pernah membuat kekacauan di dunia manusia. Tindakannya itu tidak pantas sebagai dewa kematian."

Light tertawa muram. "Oh? Seratus tahun telah kita lalui bersama dan Kau masih meragukan siapa aku? Peringkatku lebih tinggi dari Ryuk. Tentu saja aturan baru yang diberlakukan Raja tentang larangan turun ke dunia manusia untuk tidak lebih dari 333 detik. Apakah Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryuk? Kau merendahkanku, Armonia."

Armonia tertawa, melambaikan tangan skeletal di depan wajahnya. "Intinya jangan berani menentang takdir sebagai dewa kematian. Hukumannya akan lebih buruk daripada kematian, atau apa pun itu namanya," katanya, meniupkan asap rokok yang mengaburkan visual Light dan mencemari udara di sekitarnya.

Light menutup bukunya dan berjalan pergi. Armonia terkekeh, terabaikan sepenuhnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan padang pasir, Light melihat banyak pasang tatapan penasaran dari  _Shinigami_  lainnya, yang sedang duduk bersila di depan lubang pengintip dunia manusia, ke arahnya. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain dan tertawa.

.

.

Anderson, Cecillia Fong, Lee Hong, Amanda Sam, Tokio Futawamaki, John Seiya, Resha Esmeralda, Yamil, Dion dan nama lain dari manusia yang tergores di kertas  _notebook_  Light.

Light berbeda dari yang lain. Membunuh acak bukan hobinya. Dia lebih memilih manusia tertentu untuk makan.

Lee Hong adalah otak dari pengedar virus jenis baru. Resha Esmeralda, wanita yang bermain di dalam dunia mafia penjualan anak-anak di bawah umur ke dalam bisnis perbudakan dan prostitusi ilegal. Anderson, John Seiya dan Tokio Futawamaki adalah laki-laki tua yang tidak punya kehidupan. Amanda Sam dan Cecillia Fong, manusia pengangguran yang hidup bebas tanpa tujuan. Yamil adalah seorang remaja dengan kondisi mental terbelakang yang hidup dalam kesulitan. Light hanya seorang dewa kematian dengan orientasi yang lebih tinggi. Beberapa Shinigami rendah berkomentar dia berperilaku seperti manusia. Oh? Membandingkan dirinya dengan suplai makanan di bawah sana? Dia sudah tidak bisa tertawa lagi.

Dewa Kematian tidak punya tujuan lain selain meneruskan kehidupan kekal. Menikmati jiwa manusia setiap harinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan eksistensi.

Namun, Light percaya dia memiliki tujuan baru dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Tapi untuk menyelesaikannya, dia butuh usia yang lebih panjang.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, Light menghabiskan waktu bercakap dengan Zellogi; Dewa kematian berpenampilan Indian bermantel kulit. Mereka duduk berdampingan di depan lubang pengawasan dunia manusia. Zellogi membunuh tiga manusia sementara Light menewaskan lima.

Light punya banyak teman dengan kepiawaiannya bersosialisasi, tapi tidak ingat pernah punya teman dekat, sejak mengemban peringkat sebagai  _shinigami_  ranking satu dari segi kekuatan dan intelegensi, ia hanya berteman dengan dewa kematian yang seperingkat dengannya; Daril Ghiroza, Nu, dan beberapa yang menarik minatnya. Armonia Justin Beyondormason, tangan kanan sang Raja  _Shinigami_ , adalah salah satu dari sekian yang sering bertukar pendapat dengan Light – pendapat-pendapat membosankan yang tidak ada maknanya.

Namun, sejak peristiwa pada hari itu, hidupnya telah berubah total.

Sejak hari di mana ia mendengarkan cerita Ryuk, sejak hari di mana ia menyelinap ke dalam istana  _old man_.

Sejak ia berhadapan dengan peti mati berselimut mawar biru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note :
> 
> Aku butuh tempat untuk menjelaskan inti, asal-usul, ide dan perjalananku dalam menulis SOMNUS. Jika berkenan mohon dibaca.
> 
> SOMNUS adalah fanfiksi pertamaku, ditulis di awal tahun 2006. Fik ini pernah dipublikasi dalam Bahasa Inggris tapi dengan banyak alasan kutarik kembali sampai akhirnya sekarang dipublikasikan di FDNI. Tidak asal jadi, dalam menyusun konsepnya, aku menjalani Research.
> 
> Idenya muncul setelah menonton Anime Film: Death Note: Relight: Visions of a God, atau DN Director's Cut. Sebuah Film Animasi dua jam yang menceritakan perjalanan Kira dan DN berdasarkan sudut pandang Ryuk. Kalau penasaran silakan nonton di Youtube. Pada bagian awal Anime Film ini menampikan seorang shinigami misterius (Unnamed Shinigami) di Dunia Shinigami. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan Ryuk, kemudian Ryuk menceritakan kisah petualangan Kira.
> 
> Cek: : / deathnote. wikia wiki /Unnamed_Shinigami
> 
> Nah, Shinigami misterius ini, menurut Death Note Wiki dan rumor yang berkembang adalah Light Yagami yang berubah menjadi Shinigami setelah dia mati.
> 
> Ada beberapa bukti: pakaian model jas yang dikenakan Shinigami misterius sangat mirip dengan setelan Light sebelum tewas, bandana merah (dasi) yang melilit kepalanya, caranya melempar apel ke Ryuk, sabit yang mirip dengan sabit Light di gambar Obata, banyak lagi. Bagi yang menonton Anime, di lagu pembuka yang kedua ada adegan Light sedang berdiri di Dunia Shinigami dengan bunga mawar biru yang mengambang di kubangan. INI yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku.
> 
> Di Manga, peraturan tertera jelas: "Setelah mati, manusia akan pergi ke MU." MU adalah nothingness , dan selalu dikaitkan dengan Dunia Shinigami. Pengertian MU menurut Ohba adalah mati, katanya "Semua manusia tidak akan hidup kembali setelah mati." Permasalahan di peraturan itu adalah apakah para manusia pemakai DN akan pergi ke MU yang sama dengan manusia biasa? Jadi aku meyakini ada kemungkinan manusia pemilik DN setelah mati akan pergi ke Shinigami Realm. Menjadi Shinigami bukan berarti 'hidup kembali' kan? YA, tentu hingga kini terus diperdebatkan, banyak pro kontra. Ryuk berkata, "fun awaits you af ter death", "no heaven nor hell" dan dia berpendapat "Light is already a fine shinigami ." Shinig ami=nothing, shinigami realm= nothingness . Benar atau tidak, ini berkembang menjadi sebuah ide di kepala untuk menulis.
> 
> Banyak Ending Alternatif yang beredar di internet tentang nasib Light setelah mati, dan sudah dikonfirmasi adalah 100% buatan fans. Aku pribadi tidak setuju dengan ending itu, tapi sedikit terinspirasi dengan sikap Light yang ingin membuat deal dengan Shinigami King dan melanjutkan Utopia di dunia lain.
> 
> Hampir semua orang ingin serial DN berlanjut, lalu bermunculan jutaan fanfiksi di luar sana. Aku adalah satu dari para fans yang berimajinasi membuat sekuel, dan itu terwujud dalam sebentuk fanfiksi berjudul SOMNUS ini. Shinigami Raito memang bukan canon, karena dibuat oleh pihak animasi dan belum dikonfirmasi Ohba dan Obata, jadi di fanfiksi ini, Shinigami Raito adalah properti Aratte! Oke-kan saja ya. Dalam cerita SOMNUS, Light adalah Shinigami dan tidak punya ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya.
> 
> Ah, tentunya ini bukan sekedar petualangannya sebagai shinigami. Nantikan kejutan-kejutan lainnya. Selamat menikmati SOMNUS.


	3. Bab 2

Mawar biru.

Secara lantang dia memuji indah. Menghapus citra makhluk tersebut dari pikiran adalah di luar kemampuannya.

"Makhluk apa?" tanyanya.

Bukan 'Kau', tapi dia memilih untuk menyebut si mawar biru dengan sebutan 'makhluk.' Kata benda lebih pas diucapkan untuk jenazah misterius yang beristirahat di peti mati bertahtakan kelopak biru. Dia berbeda dari mayat-mayat manusia lainnya. Rantai merah yang merayapi sekujur tubuhnya yang kaku, memerangkapnya seperti tahanan. Helaian rambut seperti pabrikasi benang laba-laba, sehitam arang, menutupi alis sang makhluk. Sebuah penutup mata hitam menyembunyikan apakah kedua mata itu terbuka atau menutup.

Jika ada yang berdiri di sampingnya saat itu, mereka akan berkomentar ngeri. Tapi baginya, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia melihat keindahan seperti itu dalam dunianya yang buruk rupa. Kecantikan? Dia tidak menyukai istilahnya.

Dia menghela napas gemetaran. Dia, seorang dewa kematian, tak berjantung, tak berhati, mampu merasakan degupan hidup menjalari tubuhnya. Degupan dari mana memekakkan telinga. Jemari tengkoraknya bergerak-gerak, menuju penutup mata, hendak merampasnya.

Suara jeritan melolong bergaung di sepanjang koridor, melepaskannya dari jeratan mantra. Dia berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Mendesis. Menggeram. Suara ratapan. Suara memohon pertolongan. Suara yang meluluhlantakkan pertahanan dinding kewarasannya. Ini adalah tempat bagi orang-orang mati saja.

Raja  _Shinigami_  akan membunuhnya.

 _Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati_.

Tubuhnya menelikung tajam, napas terengah-engah. Dia bukan dewa kematian pemalas yang jatuh tertidur setiap hari, tapi bahkan ketika sadar, mimpi buruk melanda. Rekaman kejadiannya terus mengikuti seperti bayangan.

Setiap kali dia mengangkat kepala, terguncang oleh memori, wajahnya mendadak hampa. Beberapa  _Shinigami_  jelek sedang menonton di balik batu, menyeringai dan terkikik. Satu sorot tajam dari matanya dan mereka melarikan diri seperti anjing-anjing manusia.

Dia bangkit berdiri.

Light menatap telapak tangan skeletalnya.

Sebuah kelopak mawar biru bersinar dalam kegelapan.

.

.

**SOMNUS**

  
_**Arc One** _ **: Mawar Biru**  


**Bab 2**

.

.

" _Shinigami_  Raito, lihat apa yang kutemukan di dunia manusia!"

Selain Ryuk dan beberapa  _Shinigami_  lain, Zellogi adalah salah satu yang memanggilnya 'Raito', pengucapan 'Light' dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Zellogi, sudah sembilan belas kali Kau perlihatkan objek itu padaku."

"Tidak, Raito. Ini bukan spons. Ini makanan yang namanya 'Mochi.' Lezat sekali! Cobalah! Sangat lembut,"kata  _Shinigami_  peminat barang kenyal, dengan gembira mengaitkan kue mochi pada tangannya yang berwujud  _hook_ , memasukkan ke mulut, mengunyahnya dengan senang hati. Dia salah satu dewa yang tidak menikmati kehidupan di Alam  _Shinigami_  masa kini.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada bocah gemuk di bawah sana, Zell? Menangis karena kehilangan kue mochi yang Kau curi?"

"Aku mencuri demi kebaikan bocah itu. Lagi pula lihat Ryuk! Berapa banyak apel yang telah dicurinya dari dunia manusia." Zellogi melirik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dipahami, dan tertawa.

Ryuk terbang di atas kepala mereka. Light mengikuti ke arah mana sang  _Shinigami_  pergi, menerka-nerka tempat yang dipilih Ryuk untuk mengisolasi diri, walau tidak ada maksud untuk mengikutinya. Mata merah Light berpaling untuk mengamati dua remaja manusia di dalam lubang pengintip, sedang bermain tenis di bawah sana. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi merasa gejolak aneh menyerbak di dalam dada saat melihat pertarungan sengit yang tidak menarik.

Di sampingnya, Zellogi berceloteh tentang dunia manusia dan kue halus lembut mereka. Di telinga Light, semua terdengar samar. Pikirannya melambung ke peristiwa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Rekaman kejadian yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Makhluk yang dia sebut 'mawar biru.'

Akan tetapi, Light tidak menyadari satu hal.

Sesungguhnya dia telah menemukan obat untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

.

.

Dunia manusia sedang dilanda kekacauan.

 _The_   _Old Man_  – panggilan akrab untuk menyebut Raja  _Shinigami_  - mengeluarkan aturan baru. Bukan aturan yang membuat para  _Shinigami_  cemas; Mayoritas menanggapi dengan ketidakpedulian, sampai mereka mendengar pengalaman Ryuk, dan mulai mengamati keadaan dunia manusia yang sedang di ambang kehancuran.

Meskipun mayoritas  _Shinigami_  tidak tahu rencana kontingensi untuk mengantisipasi kehebohan di dunia manusia, para anggota eksklusif  _Shinigami_ , termasuk Light, mengetahui sebuah fakta menarik.  _Old Man_  telah mengirim beberapa  _Shinigami_  untuk turun ke bumi dan mengawasi pengguna Death Note sampai kekacauan mereda. Sementara itu, beliau membuat dua aturan baru:

Pertama, aturan berakhirnya 82 jam  _Shinigami_  diperbolehkan berkeliling dunia manusia, kini berubah menjadi:

' _Shinigami_  dilarang untuk hadir di dunia manusia selama lebih dari 333 detik waktu manusia'

Perubahan yang ekstrem: dari 82 jam menjadi 333 detik.

Tambahan peraturan baru yang kedua adalah:

' _Shinigami_  dilarang untuk menjatuhkan buku catatan kematiannya sendiri atau milik yang lain secara sengaja ke dunia manusia.'

Sangat menarik mengetahui sumber kekacauan ini berasal dari turunnya Ryuk ke dunia manusia. Kisah seorang manusia yang berambisi menjadi Tuhan dan menciptakan utopia. Mereka memanggilnya Kira. Ryuk mengaku telah melenyapkan Kira untuk selamanya. Namun, tidak ada yang sadar tentang akibat dari guncangan dahsyat dari gempa di masa silam, retakan-retakan di dinding menumbuhkan tanaman menjalar, terus tumbuh berkelanjutan sejak pemuda itu berdeklarasi menjadi Tuhan. Kira masih hidup, di antara mereka, dalam pikiran manusia.

Ryuk tertawa ketika ditanyai pendapatnya.

Ryuk yang menanam bibit buah terlarang di tanah manusia. Dia menerapkan pupuk, disiram dengan baik, dan sekarang, pohon-pohon apel terlarangnya berkembang subur di lahan manusia.

Situasi terkini setelah lima puluh tahun kematian Kira, ada enam buah  _Death Note_  di dunia manusia.

Setiap manusia, terpesona oleh penampilan buah terlarang, memakannya, menjadi gila. Mereka semua menjadi Kira.

Anehnya,  _Old Man_  memutuskan untuk tidak menghukum Ryuk, mengutus tangan kanan dan kirinya – dua entitas misterius yang disebut pangeran dan putri  _Shinigami_. Ah. Bagaikan dongeng fana manusia. Rumor mengatakan Pangeran dan Putri telah ditugaskan secara khusus untuk mengendalikan kekacauan di bawah sana. Dua makhluk ini, tak ada yang pernah melihat wajah mereka. Beberapa dari dewa kematian – termasuk Light - percaya Pangeran dan Putri adalah wujud lain dari  _Old Man_  itu sendiri.

Light tidak peduli. Dia adalah arsitek bagi dirinya sendiri, membangun secara perlahan benteng raksasa yang kokoh dan sudah memprediksi segala rencananya akan berjalan lancar untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, begitu pun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Light membunuh satu manusia lagi lalu menutup bukunya. Dia menjinjing sabitnya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, udara terasa tidak begitu rusak sejak infiltrasinya ke istana  _Old Man_. Sekarang, dia menghabiskan hari-harinya merenungkan misteri hantu mawar biru.

Hatinya berpacu. Itu adalah perasaan aneh yang, dengan tubuhnya yang berwujud tulang belulang, dia bisa merasakan emosi seperti manusia. Ryuk pasti merasakan hal yang sama ketika turun dan bertemu dengan Kira. Singkat kata, Light telah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh kebosanannya.

Pemecahan dan mengungkap misteri di balik alam  _Shinigami_. Hal apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan selain itu?

.

.

.

Ryuk dan tawa serak khas nya.

"Dan kemudian, ia tertawa di atas makam orang itu. Oh, sungguh, dia itu bukan manusia! Percayalah, dia lebih cocok menjadi  _Shinigami_! Sosoknya lebih  _Shinigami_  dibandingkan  _Shinigami_  lain yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya! Dan kemudian, setelah Kira membunuh musuh bebuyutannya-"

 _Shinigami_  Light menghabiskan waktu mendengar sisa legenda Kira. Fenomena semacam ini. Jika Kira adalah  _Shinigami_ , mungkin dia akan melakukan banyak percakapan menarik dengan Kira. Dia makhluk fana dan lemah, namun Kira berhasil mengubah dunia manusia di bawah sana. Semakin Light mendengarkan cerita Ryuk, semakin tinggi daya imajinasinya membuncah seperti air yang meluap kelaur dari dalam botol kaca. Betapa Light ingin segera turun ke dunia manusia, tetapi aturan baru mengikatnya.

Light menghela napas.

"Ryuk, Kau telah tinggal di Alam  _Shinigami_  lebih lama sebelum aku tiba di sini, benar?" tanyanya.

Ryuk memiringkan kepalanya. "Yup. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Ini berarti bahwa Kau bukan  _Shinigami_  pertama yang menjatuhkan Death Note ke dunia manusia."

"Memang bukan yang pertama. Tapi Kira tercipta karena aku." Ryuk terkekeh bangga. "Belum pernah seorang manusia yang memiliki Death Note berubah menjadi seperti dia. Dia adalah orang yang sangat istimewa.  _Hyuk_   _Hyuk_   _Hyuk_."

"Pengguna Death Note yang mati akan menuju dunia bernama Nothingness. Dan kita di sini, sebagai  _Shinigami_  tidak akan pernah tahu persis bentuk 'ketiadaan' tersebut. Betul 'kan?"

"Yah, kupikir Kau lebih tahu peraturan dari pada aku. Kau adalah  _Shinigami_  ranking 1, "kata Ryuk dengan anggukan cepat.

Light melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Baiklah, jadi sudah ada beberapa manusia menggunakan Catatan Kematian sejak ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Apakah aku benar?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Jadi setiap pengguna Death Note dibunuh oleh  _Shinigami_ , apakah jumlah peningkatan  _Shinigami_  di alam ini meningkat setelah itu?" tanya Light, suara setengah berbisik di akhir kalimat.

"Hm, tidak, aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Aku malas menghitung-hitung jumlah  _Shinigami_  di dunia ini, "kata Ryuk dengan seringai dan sedikit apel busuk. "Tapi,  _Shinigami_  Raito, daripada menanyaiku tentang jumlah populasi, kenapa Kau tidak tanya pada temanmu yang bernama Armonia Juice ... Fernandez, misalnya-"

"Armonia Justin Beyondormason," Light menyela dengan suara berat. "Sudah kulakukan sejak seratus tahun yang lalu, tapi dia tidak memberiku jawaban yang memuaskan."

"Eh?"

"Armon berbohong."

Sambil tertawa, sayap hitam Ryuk berkibar, dia menukik terbang ke arah Light. "Ya, memang Kau mungkin bukan  _Shinigami_  biasa, tetapi apa Kau percaya aku juga tidak akan berbohong kepadamu?" tanya Ryuk, bersuara licik.

Tawa menyeramkan berderai dari sela-sela taring Light, singkat, berat. "Kau tidak akan berkhianat. Aku yakin."

Senyum lenyap dari wajah Ryuk. Dia menatap penasaran, kemudian memekik, "Oh!" Ryuk mendelik senang saat buah apel merah segar melayang di udara. Dia menari-nari, menangkap buah manisnya, memuja dan mengangkatnya di udara bagaikan sebuah benda pusaka suci.

Light tersenyum tipis melihatnya, tak bisa menolak gejolak nostalgia yang meraup dirinya saat itu. "Aku mengambilnya langsung dari dunia manusia. Hanya memanen apel tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 333 detik."

Ryuk mendorong lidahnya, menjilati apel dengan bahagia.

Menyeringai, Light menyambar sabitnya dan merebut apel itu.

"A-Apa?!" Ryuk berseru, syok, matanya menatap nanar.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu bahwa Kau telah turun ke dunia manusia. Kau pasti akrab dengan kata 'transaksi?' Hm?" Light berbisik, tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi dari dewa kematian ranking 7 di hadapannya.

Senyum gelap perlahan-lahan melengkung di wajah Ryuk. "Yah, aku menyerah," katanya, duduk di samping Light. "Apa yang Kau inginkan dariku, _Shinigami_  Raito?"

"Kebenaran, Ryuk. Jawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kau ingin apel ini, jangan berani berbohong." Light meremas buah berair di tangannya. "Aku akan tahu jika Kau berbohong."

Ryuk menyetujui dengan ledakan tawa. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan yang terbaik,  _Shinigami_  Raito," katanya, tersenyum seperti anjing jelek. Senyum yang mengingatkan Light pada raja manusia termiskin yang ia konsumsi jiwanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Apa yang Kau Anda inginkan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir."

Ryuk menyeringai. "Nah, pada kenyataannya, memang benar. Banyak  _Shinigami_  baru bermunculan di Alam  _Shinigami_  setelah para pemilik Death Note meninggal. " Ryuk terkekeh gembira ketika Light menyerahkan apel hadiahnya. "Contohnya, seperti Kau ini," tambahnya, sebelum mengunyah dengan berisik.

Light tidak terkejut.

"Kita makhluk abadi. Tapi katanya ada beberapa cara untuk membunuh  _Shinigami_. Kau tahu caranya?"

Ryuk terdiam, berpikir sejenak, menggali-gali ke dalam otak dangkal nya. Ketika dia menatap Light lagi, matanya menyala. "Salah satu cara untuk membunuh  _Shinigami_  adalah— _OH YEAH_ "pekik Ryuk senang saat Light menghadiahinya apel yang lain. "—adalah dengan membuat mereka-" Mengunyah. "-jatuh cinta—" Mengunyah. "-dengan manusia."

Light tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Cinta? Mencintai manusia? Cinta terlarang merupakan ancaman yang mengarah kepada kematian  _Shinigami_? Oh, ide yang sangat menyegarkan. Betapa cinta sangat jauh di luar ekspektasinya.

"Hal yang sedemikian sederhana?"

"Yep. Prosesnya kira-kira begini:  _Shinigami_  akan mati ketika mereka menyelamatkan manusia yang mereka cintai dengan memperpanjang hidup manusia tersebut."

Light mengerutkan kening, dan realisasi muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Ryuk melanjutkan, "Sebagai contoh, ada seorang manusia, seorang wanita yang ditakdirkan mati saat ia akan dibunuh oleh seorang pria.  _Shinigami_ , yang jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu, berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan menghentikan si pembunuh. Wanita yang dicintainya gagal untuk mati, dan kehidupan  _Shinigami_  akan ditransfer ke wanita tersebut. Sang  _Shinigami_  akan mati menjadi debu."

Beberapa  _Shinigami_  akan bertindak bodoh dengan melanggar aturan, dan hukuman mereka akan bervariasi. Tetapi di antara semua ini, ada aturan-aturan dasar untuk ditaati. Satu aturan, misalnya, adalah larangan untuk membunuh manusia tanpa menggunakan Death Note. Jika dilanggar, kematian akan menjadi hukuman. Pekerjaan  _Shinigami_  adalah menyerap kehidupan manusia dan tidak memperpanjang hidup mereka. Itulah mengapa _Shinigami_  dalam cerita Ryuk menerima hukuman matinya. Namun, hanya mengetahui bagaimana  _Shinigami_  menghilang tidaklah cukup. Bagaimana dengan tujuan keberadaan  _Shinigami_  itu sendiri?

Light tidak percaya pepatah tua manusia:  _Curiosity Kill The Cat_. Dia percaya bahwa, dalam beberapa hari, dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Jika dia berhasil, mungkin, dia bisa mengambil risiko menyelinap ke istana  _Old Man_  lagi. Makhluk misterius, jenazah berselimut mawar biru yang ada di dalam kamar yang ia masuki, apakah mungkin bahwa dia adalah prototipe yang lebih tinggi atau bentuk baru dari dewa kematian? Dan nama yang terpahat pada petinya-

Sesuatu memukul kepala Light. Waspada, dia tersentak dan berbalik.

Seseorang menatap diam-diam. Sepasang mata biru-aquamarine berkedip di antara pohon-pohon mati. Ketika dia mencari sumber percikan intens, sosok misterius telah menghilang. Angin meniupkan aroma bunga mawar, meniupkan helaian rambutnya yang tajam dan kasar. Menatap ke dalam kegelapan, dia bergeming. Kecemasannya menusuk setajam jarum tak terlihat, tapi rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan ketakutan. Langkah demi langkah, waktu ke waktu, Light bisa membaca rencana  _Old Man_. Sekarang, biarkan dia tenang, mendengarkan kisah Ryuk, menonton kehebohan di dunia manusia dalam keheningan. Ini adalah kunci untuk mengungkapkan misteri.

Tidak lama lagi dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang kekal kepada kebosanannya.

.

.

Dia pernah menyelidiki siapa saja  _Shinigami_  baru yang muncul di waktu yang bersamaan saat kelahirannya.

 _Shinigami_  bernama Mihael adalah salah satunya; perawakan tinggi, wajah setengah terbakar, rambut pirang panjang, kepribadian kasar. Mirip dengan Light, dia tidak pernah mengambil kesenangan dalam aktivitas membosankan di alam dewa kematian. Sidoh tampak senang berada di dekatnya, berbagi permen dari dunia manusia yang disebut cokelat.

Light mengabaikan mereka, mengamati lubang pengintai terdekat. Tidak lapar, tapi berpikir untuk membunuh dua atau tiga manusia.

Dunia manusia tidak berubah, dipadati kerusuhan dan kekerasan, tanah mereka dibanjiri darah segar dari para penghasut perang. Kira dan L terus berperang di hati manusia. Pertarungannya memicu hasrat kaum barbar untuk mengobarkan api perang dunia kesekian. Ini adalah panggung teater bernama Pandemonium. Kira dan L adalah konduktor, para manusia pengikutnya sebagai anggota orkestra. Instrumen yang dimainkan menciptakan simfoni kekacauan. Keduanya memakan satu sama lain, menggerogoti hingga habis tak bersisa, tidak akan berhenti sampai salah satu dari mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang maut bernama kehampaan.

"Oi Raito!"

Suara  _Shinigami_ , yang merupakan pemicu sebenarnya keributan ini, memanggil nama Light. Ryuk.

Light menoleh ke belakang, tersentak, menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar ke arahnya. Sejenis benda ringan, dibungkus dalam kemasan plastik mengkilap. "Apa ini?"

"Keripik kentang rasa rumput laut. Kuambil dari dunia manusia.  _Hyuk_   _Hyuk_   _Hyuk_. Sebagai rasa terima kasih atas buah apel yang enak itu. Selamat menikmati!"

"Kenapa keripik kentang?"

Ryuk berhenti sejenak. Light bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang berpura-pura bodoh.

"Untuk mengimbangi kebaikanmu. Nah.  _See ya!"_  Ryuk melambai terbang menuju suakanya.

Mencurigakan, Light menyambar makanan ringan khas manusia dan merobek plastiknya. Bau rumput laut menguar. Mengambil salah satu keripik, Light perlahan-lahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tidak buruk. Dia menyukainya, meskipun dia bukan penikmat makanan seperti beberapa _Shinigami_ ; Ryuk si pencinta apel, Sidoh dan Michael yang menyukai cokelat dan Calikarcha yang menyukai  _blueberry_. Mungkin Light akhirnya menemukan jati dirinya. Keripik kentang. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Menurut cerita Ryuk, Kira pernah diawasi oleh enam puluh empat kamera di kamar tidurnya. Pemuda itu menghindari kamera dengan bantuan perangkat elektronik Mini tersembunyi dalam paket keripik kentang. Keripik kentang. Makanan ringan favorit Kira.

Suara Gukku yang memanggil Light dari kejauhan mengusik pikirannya, mereka tidak pernah bosan mengajaknya untuk berjudi.

Light berjalan pergi.

.

.

_O, Racun. Racun yang manis. Semanis madu. Racun yang mematikan. Manisnya racun membawa manusia pada kematian._

_O, Cinta. Cinta adalah manis. Semanis madu. Cinta yang mematikan. Manisnya cinta akan membuai manusia menuju kematian mereka. Cinta sama dengan racun._

Zellogi memberikan Light secarik kertas, yang disebut oleh manusia sebagai lirik romantis, ketika Light mulai mempertanyakan deskripsi cinta dari sudut pandang manusia.

Bagi Light, lirik tersebut adalah alat untuk menggelitik perut dan waktu yang berharga untuk dapat tertawa bersama Zell, pada hari-hari yang membosankan itu, sekaligus membuat mual.

Setidaknya dia ingin mengirim pesan untuk Gelus dan Rem - dua  _Shinigami_  yang jatuh cinta dan menolong manusia yang dicintainya, dan mati karenanya.

Ikan mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada burung, tetapi di mana mereka dapat hidup bersama?

Makhluk-makhluk bodoh.


	4. Bab 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings: Violence, Gore
> 
> Dalam membaca fanfik SOMNUS, saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan OST Death Note yang berjudul Kyrie, Kyrie II, atau Kyrie for Orchestra. The Feels! Segala tentang setting tempat, makhluk-makhluknya, dan moodnya sangat ada di dalam musik itu.

Light berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang, besar dan tua, terbuat dari susunan tulang belulang.

Ketika dia berhasil melangkah masuk, tampak di depan matanya sebuah kastil tinggi menjulang. Material sewarna emas dan hitam melapisi tiap-tiap dinding, kontras dengan tanah tandus di sekitarnya. Sebuah air mancur dengan kilauan air menyebar ke segala penjuru, bulir-bulir yang memercik jatuh di dekat kakinya serupa biji-biji intan. Anak tangga beraksen emas dan suara harpa surgawi menemani perjalanan Light mencapai tahta Raja dewa kematian. Konyol. Dia tahu segala yang ada di depan matanya adalah ilusi sempurna.

Suara-suara yang memanggil-nya lah, yang bukan merupakan ilusi.

Dia telah tiba di sebuah lorong panjang hitam putih, satu-satunya koridor yang membawanya ke satu titik untuk pergi ke ruang misterius dengan pintu besar. Suara-suara bergema dari dalam pintu itu. Suara-suara yang membangunkannya setiap malam, suara yang membuatnya nekat menjelajahi tempat paling misterius di dunia ini.

Suara yang memohon dan terus memohon untuk dibangunkan dari tidur abadinya.

Dia berjalan ke depan. Langkahnya memantul keras, memekakkan telinga. Apakah dia takut? Tapi dia telah mencapai tempat ini. Dia telah semakin dekat untuk membuka tabir misteri. Dia tidak takut pada kematian.

Didorongnya pintu raksasa, mengabaikan nyanyian dewi pemetik harpa yang sedang memilin jemarinya yang abstrak. Alunan musik indah sang dewi berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang melemparkan pandangan penuh kebencian pada sang _Shinigami_ yang berani membuka pintunya.

Di balik pintu, lautan mawar biru menyambut.

Sebuah peti mati hitam dengan huruf emas diukir di atasnya.

.

.

**SOMNUS**

**_Arc One_ : Mawar Biru**

**Bab 3**

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita tentang _Shinigami_ yang jatuh cinta kepada manusia, pertanyaan lain terlintas dalam pikiran Light.

Apa itu Cinta?

"Cinta adalah perasaan yang kuat, saling mengasihi, menurut manusia."

Light menghentikan lamunannya. Wajah tengkoraknya berpaling menatap kepada _Shinigami_ lain di balik punggungnya.

 _Shinigami_ betina bertubuh pendek bulat yang tubuhnya dihiasi oleh bola mata yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Nu, berdiri di sana. Nu adalah dewa kematian dengan ranking pertama seperti dirinya, salah satu yang disegani dan punya hubungan erat dengan old man di balik layar.

 _Shinigami_ lainnya, yang sebelumnya duduk di dekat Light, mengambil jarak sekian meter, meninggalkan dia dan Nu berdua.

"Oh. Halo, Nu," sapa Light.

"Oh Light, saya tidak melihatmu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ke mana saja Kau?" tanyanya, suara dalam yang dingin. Setiap kali Nu berbicara selalu ada tujuan tersembunyi di balik kata-katanya, sebagaimana bola-bola mata di tubuhnya bergerak-gerak, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik tubuh _Shinigami_ Light.

Armonia mungkin mengadukan sesuatu.

Light tertawa ringan. "Musim apa yang melanda Alam _Shinigami_? Tidak biasanya Kau dan Armonia menjadi prihatin dengan sesama _Shinigami_?"

Seluruh bola mata di tubuh Nu bergerak fokus kepada Light.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama _Shinigami_ Ryuk," Light menjawab santai, tidak ada gunanya berbohong. "Apakah ada yang salah? Old Man tidak pernah membuat aturan melarang _Shinigami_ X untuk berbicara dengan _Shinigami_ Y."

Nu mengangkat bahu, tubuh lunaknya yang seperti puding bergoyang-goyang. "Old Man tidak pernah membuat aturan yang berguna, memang, tapi ada masalah lain, Light."

"Apa?"

"Old Man memanggil kita semua."

Jika Light adalah manusia, mungkin ada kedutan di sudut bibir tengkoraknya dan jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat.

Setiap bola mata pada tubuh Nu mengunci Light secara intens, seolah-olah mencari-cari kesalahan. Light diam, sampai postur tulang kakinya yang bengkok sedikit menegak kembali.

"Yang bernama Tuan Putri ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kita," terang Nu, mengangkat bahu, tubuh jeli bergoyang lembut. "Dia mengirimkan undangan ke semua dewa kematian ranking tinggi saja."

Light menekan dorongan untuk memukul tanah dengan sabitnya. Kenapa hanya _Shinigami_ peringkat tinggi yang diundang?

"Tuan Putrinya Old Man, hm?" gumam Light tenang.

"Waktunya adalah besok. Ketika matahari yang sakti menyembunyikan diri di balik pegunungan dunia manusia," kata Nu, bola mata setengah tertutup. "Mari kita pergi bersama-sama dengan Armonia."

 _Tidak perlu takut_ , Light berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Infiltrasinya saat itu sempurna.

"Sampai ketemu."

Nu berjalan melintasi padang pasir ke hutan tengkorak; Sebuah wilayah luas di mana hanya terdapat pohon-pohon mati, tulang belulang, belitan rantai busuk yang mengular di sekitar batang dan rating, rawa-rawa dan jurang jurang. Hutan itu adalah daerah yang sama yang dilintasi oleh Light beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ini diam-diam memasuki istana Raja _Shinigami_.

"Oi Raito," panggil _Shinigami_ Gukku.

Light berbalik, menyadari tatapan _Shinigami_ lainnya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Kau menatap Nu lama sekali sampai-sampai kami pikir Kau itu jatuh cinta seperti manusia bodoh di bawah sana!" Mereka meledak tertawa, tapi kemudian segera berhenti, ketakutan di mata mereka.

Light memasang pose dengan tangannya mencengkeram sabit raksasa, tungkai-tungkai yang bengkok siap melompat menerjang.

Gukku dan _Shinigami_ lain berlutut memohon ampun, melarikan diri, tertawa lagi, Light bahkan tidak terlalu mengurusi. Matanya masih tertuju ke arah rute di mana Nu menghilang.

.

.

"Lihat! Dunia manusia semakin gila. Astaga."

"Mereka gila!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Jika manusia punah karena mereka dimakan oleh sesama manusia itu sendiri, kita ini akan makan apa?!"

"Tidak heran Old Man sangat marah dengan semua kekacauan ini!"

Beberapa _Shinigami_ berceloteh ribut, menonton dunia manusia melalui lubang pengamat. Light berjalan ke lubang terdekat dan beberapa dari mereka berpindah tempat seakan memberi dirinya ruang.

Apa yang mereka lihat di bawah sana?

Sebuah kota metropolis. Tapi satu hal yang jelas selain gedung-gedung pencakar langit, adalah warna merah. Darah di mana-mana . Badan dan darah. Mayat, potongan-potongan tubuh , tersebar di jalan utama. Jeritan-jeritan mengerikan. Beberapa pria dengan seragam merah - darah bermunculan, tato bergaya _Old Gothic_ 'KIRA' diukir pada kulit mereka sebagai atribut. Mereka berjalan dan memegang segala jenis senjata. Mereka menyayat, memotong, menusuk dan membunuh setiap orang di jalan dengan tato 'L' di kulit lawan mereka.

 _"Lepaskan aku! Kubilang aku tidak mencuri!_ " seorang anak kecil berteriak menyedihkan, diseret di jalan, disaksikan kerumunan orang. " _Ini hanya roti! Aku ingin makan! Pria itu mengatakan aku boleh memakannya! Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Ma-Mama-"_

" _Hukuman mencuri adalah kematian dengan pistol_ ," Kata seorang pria berseragam merah dengan tato 'KIRA.' " _Dan kulihat tato kecil di lenganmu. Ibumu juga akan diperiksa_."

Seorang manusia wanita yang sedang menyaksikan kejadian di tepi jalan, berlutut, berdoa. " _Anak miskin, kasihan sekali dia, dia seharusnya memuja Tuhan Kira. Aturan baru mengatakan tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk seorang kriminal. Bagi para pemuja L, semoga mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk mencapai Surga._ "

Mata mereka semerah darah ketika mengelilingi anak kecil itu.

Seorang pria memegang pistol dan menembak.

Light tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mata Light menyapu jalanan dan melihat sesosok wanita merangkak di trotoar. Perutnya tertembak, kakinya pincang, pendarahan berat. Dia berteriak minta tolong , satu tangan terulur ke arah orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Manusia terus berputar-putar, menatap dengan rasa takut, tetapi tidak melakukan apa pun.

" _Kira-sama! Tolong!_ "

Light mengambil _notebook_ -nya. Dunia sebatas pandangan matanya menyempit, dan semuanya berubah merah cerah. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan wanita terluka. Ia dapat mendefinisikan tulang pipi, basah dengan darah dan air mata, dalam visualnya. Debu-debu berputar di udara di sekitar mulut wanita itu ketika ia terengah-engah. Light memelototi kata dan angka yang berenang-renang di atas kepala wanita itu. Menulis namanya di atas kertas, mata Light tidak pernah meninggalkan wanita itu.

Yuki Harada.

Empat puluh empat detik berlalu.

Dia tersentak dan meronta-ronta di tanah. Light menunggu sampai warna kehidupan memudar dari wajahnya. Bola matanya berputar ke belakang kepalanya. Dia bergumam sesuatu dalam Bahasa Jepang di detik terakhir, dan akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya. Nama dan nomor lenyap di atas kepalanya. Pandangan _Shinigami_ Light memudar normal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa pasukan Kira mendekatinya, berteriak kepada orang lain untuk membersihkan jalan. Mereka mengambil mayat wanita dan membawanya dengan papan tandu dari logam di tengah jalan. Mata wanita itu sedikit terbuka ketika pria itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam lubang, di mana mayat-mayat lain ditumpuk seperti karung sampah.

Siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa dunia manusia dengan enam Catatan Kematian dan penerus Kira akan berubah menjadi seserius ini?

.

.

"Tolong, ayolah, temani aku. Ini tidak akan lebih dari 333 detik! Aku janji."

Suara Sidoh membangunkan Light.

Sidoh adalah _Shinigami_ dengan gigi berantakan yang mencuat-cuat keluar dari mulutnya. Oh, dia memang menjengkelkan. Sidoh berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan Light, sedang memohon kepada Midora, _Shinigami_ betina yang terkenal mencintai tempat kering, untuk menemaninya ke dunia manusia. Jawaban Midora adalah: "TIDAK." Beberapa meter dari mereka, berdiri Mihael, _Shinigami_ pirang panjang berwajang setengah terbakar di bawah pohon mati sedang menikmati sebatang cokelat. Sekarang Light tahu siapa yang membuat Sidoh tergoda.

Sidoh.

Ryuk bercerita tentang Sidoh, tentang bukunya yang dicuri, dan Kira, yang pernah menggunakan _notebook_ Sidoh itu. _Notebook_ ini pindah ke banyak tangan. Dari Kira, bukunya jatuh ke mafia dan ke tangan seorang pria bernama Mello, salah satu penerus L, seorang pemuda yang juga menyukai cokelat.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Light menghabiskan waktu menonton dunia manusia. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Light mencatat aksi dari enam orang Kira di bawah sana. Enam Kira. Enam pemegang buku Death Note.

Dari atas, Light melihat _Shinigami_ Kinddara Guivolostan berjalan di samping salah satu Kira. Hm. Manusia bodoh. Mereka didampingi _Shinigami_ betina berperingkat rendah, Kira yang ini pasti akan menikmati kematian yang mengerikan.

Hal terakhir yang Light lihat adalah wajah Kinddara, orang yang mencintai huru-hara. Dia tertawa senang, terhibur dengan tindakan sadis dan tidak manusiawi manusia Kira-nya dalam membunuh para korban. Keenam Kira di masa sekarang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kira yang pertama, Kira yang sejati. Berdasarkan apa yang Light dengar dari Ryuk, Kira yang asli memiliki idealisme tinggi dan pikiran yang megah tentang keadilan. Dia hanya membunuh kriminal - dan juga orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu untuk membangun utopia – sebagian besar dengan cara serangan jantung. Para Kira di dunia manusia sekarang sepenuhnya sampah. Light menggeleng, melihat genangan darah di bawah sana. Mereka berani menyebut diri mereka Kira. Mereka tertawa, memuji gambar berdarah sebagai karya seni. Perasaan muak meliputi Light.

Ryuk duduk di sebelah Light, makan apel segar yang diambil dari dunia manusia. Dia menyaksikan adegan para Kira dan tertawa, membuat Light ingin mengoyak wajahnya dengan sabit. Ketika dia melihat Ryuk menggigit apelnya, ada saat-saatnya Light berpikir, jika itu adalah apel beracun.

Tidak hanya jatuh cinta dengan manusia dan dihukum karena 'alasan' memperpanjang usia mortal yang bisa mengakhiri hidup _Shinigami_ , mungkin _Shinigami_ bisa mati dengan makan apel beracun? Seperti dalam cerita dongen manusia.

Kenangan makhluk di mawar biru berkelebat dalam pikiran Light.

Apel beracun tidak masalah, tapi dia berharap _Shinigami_ tidak akan mati bila tertusuk oleh duri mawar.

.

.

-George Moss, Jordan Moreno, Mayuki Sakura, Gie Ryang, Jafar-

Beberapa nama mengisi _notebook_ Light untuk hari ini.

Light menghabiskan sisa hari dengan menonton dunia manusia.

Tidak ada yang istimewa sampai dia mendengar suara-suara lagi.

Bisikan seseorang. Tidak pernah berhenti memanggilnya sejak setahun lalu.

Aroma mawar biru menghentakkan Dewa Kematian Light dari lamunan.

.

Light benar-benar bosan hari.

 _Shinigami_ Ryuk? Dia sudah pergi ketika Light mengunjungi area terisolasi. Keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

Di puncak bukit, hempasan angin kencang meniup jubah panjang Light.

Dia menunggu.

.

.

"Hei kalian! Sudah dengar belum? Katanya ada Death Note baru yang jatuh ke Dunia Manusia!"

"N _otebook_ ke-7? Yang benar?"

"Gila! Hanya dalam satu tahun, ada tujuh Catatan Kematian di dunia manusia? Siapa yang melakukan itu? Apakah dewa kematian ini tidak tahu betapa merahnya tanah dunia manusia sekarang?"

 _"N - o - n - s - e - n - s - e_! Yang benar _Shinigami_ mana yang harus cukup bodoh untuk menjadi tertarik mengikuti jalan Ryuk itu?"

"Cukup. Mari kita lanjutkan perjudian hm—Aku pertaruhkan satu kepala tengkorak!"

"Saya berani bertaruh dua. Bagaimana saya bisa tahu? Dan mengapa saya peduli?"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tahu siapa _Shinigami_ nakal itu. Dalam 40 hari, _Shinigami_ itu harus pergi ke bumi untuk menghantui manusia yang memungut buku catatannya, 'kan? Aku bertaruh dua kepala. Tebak siapa? Dia adalah _Shinigami_ Raito!"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh. Aku tidak percaya. Dewa Kematian Light itu tidak mungkin seperti itu, kita tahu itu."

"Tapi setiap _Shinigami_ pembosan akan menjadi bodoh, seperti Ryuk."

"Tapi ini menarik. Saya jadi lebih tertarik melihat dunia manusia untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin aku akan melapor pada Armonia kalau ada yang mencurigakan."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tahu ke mana perginya **Daril Ghiroza**? Aneh sekali dia absen berjudi dengan kita. "

"Saya tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang menonton dunia manusia di belakang. Satu kepala tengkorak!"

"Dia tidak pernah peduli tentang dunia manusia. Tiga kepala."

"Wanita itu mungkin sedang mencari perhiasan metal baru untuk mendadani tubuh jeleknya? Ha Ha Ha."

"Daripada berbicara tentang itu, saya mendengar kabar lain. Dua tengkorak kepala."

"Apa?"

"Tentang _Shinigami_ Raito."

"Oh, wahai Raito-sama, dia lagi. _Kukukuku_. Apa sekarang? Apakah dia bergumam lagi seperti mengigau atau memukul sabit untuk memotong pohon apel. Heh."

"Tidak, dia cukup aneh akhir-akhir ini. Saya sering mencari tahu mengapa dia duduk dengan wajah kosong. Seperti manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Dewa kematian paling terhormat seperti dia?"

"Ha! Itulah yang Kau dapat jika bergaul dengan Ryuk! Dia telah terinfeksi penyakit aneh!"

"Hm."

"Dan bukan hanya itu! Kau tahu, kemarin aku melihat Raito- Dia datang!"

Beberapa _Shinigami_ jelek berjudi dan bergosip seperti manusia perempuan. Ketika mereka melihat Light, mereka beranjak pergi. Tentu saja Light tahu mereka sedang membicarakannya. Oh wahai kaum-kaum berperingkat rendah, _Shinigami_ tidak berguna. Light akan senang hati berurusan dengan mereka nanti.

Tapi kecurigaannya bertambah besar. Dia sedang menginvestigasi siapa dewa kematian yang berani menentang peraturan, menjatuhkan buku catatan ke dunia manusia, menyiramkan minyak di atas kobaran api. _Shinigami_ yang melakukan pengkhianatan, pastilah para _Shinigami_ rendah ini bersuara keras bahwa mereka tidak peduli tentang dunia manusia, tapi dalam hati, berkata sebaliknya. Tidak, mereka tidak layak untuk melakukan hal ini, mereka, pengecut busuk tidak pantas melakukan tindakan heroik.

Light merasakan sensasi panas membakar merasuki dadanya.

Siapa pelakunya?

_TBC_


	5. Bab 4

_O, Racun. Racun yang manis. Semanis madu. Racun yang mematikan. Manisnya racun membawa manusia pada kematian._

_O, Cinta. Cinta adalah manis. Semanis madu. Cinta yang mematikan. Manisnya cinta akan membuai manusia menuju kematian mereka. Cinta sama dengan racun._

Lirik pengocok perut membangunkan Light.

Cinta adalah Racun dan Racun adalah Cinta.

Rem dan Gelus; _Shinigami_ yang jatuh cinta kepada makhluk mortal. Perut Light melilit; jika dia manusia mungkin ia sudah muntah saat ini. Kata 'cinta' itu sendiri  tidak logis. Sejak kapan _Shinigami_ memiliki hati? Jika _Shinigami_ dianugerahi hati, lalu apa tujuannya? Mengapa _Shinigami_ dianugerahi emosi ?

Tapi _Shinigami_ Light tidak bisa menampik emosi jiwa, rasa takut yang merundungnya ketika berada di dalam kamar dan peti mati itu.

Ketika dia berdiri di depan si Mawar Biru.

Ketika dia mencoba untuk menyentuh leher putih itu dengan tangan-tangan tengkoraknya, dan mencoba untuk meremas kuat dengan jari-jarinya.

.

.

**SOMNUS**

_**Arc One** _ **: Mawar Biru**

**Bab 4**

.

.

"RYUK!"

Suara bergemuruh datang dari _Shinigami_ berpenampilan Asia, Daril Ghiroza. Beberapa meter darinya, Light yang sedang menulis buku, menoleh, melemparkan wajah kesal.

"Demi _Old Man_! Hey Daril! Jangan mengejutkan kita seperti itu!" Calikarcha, yang sedang makan blueberry busuk dengan gembira, meneriaki kembali sang _Shinigami_. Di belakangnya, Sidoh adalah salah satu dari kelompok _Shinigami_ yang gemetar ketakutan.

Daril menajamkan mata merahnya, ia bergerak ke arah Calikarcha.

Bukan. Dia bergerak ke arah Light.

Oh ya, tentu saja.

"Hai, kawan lama, Dewa Kematian Light yang agung, _Shinigami_ Raito, atau siapa pun namamu,” sapa Daril dengan keganasan di matanya.

Light membalas dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa Kau tahu di mana Ryuk?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali, Daril Ghiroza, kawan lamaku," kata Light, beranjak dari tumpukan tulang. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu di mana keberadaan _Shinigami_ pembuat onar itu sekarang. Nah, kalau berkenan, aku permisi, ingin beristirahat di suatu tempat." Light menjinjing sabit di punggungnya, berjalan bungkuk dengan tenang.

Daril memblokir jalannya.

"Aku tidak ingin cari masalah denganmu, Raito, tapi ini benar-benar penting. Ini menyangkut dunia manusia dan Alam _Shinigami_!” Daril mendesis dari sela giginya. Asesoris logam mengkilap yang melingkupi tubuhnya bergemerencing.

Light menggeleng pelan, tangan mengepal pada tongkat sabitnya. "Oh, dunia manusia? Menarik sekali. Setahuku Kau ini _Shinigami_ yang tidak pernah mengurusi dunia manusia, hanya tertarik dalam perjudian, dan logam asesoris-"

Daril memekik marah, cakar tajam mengayun sengit. Light lebih gesit, melayang di atas _Shinigami_ betina, menerjang ke arahnya, menusukkan sabit yang menggetarkan tanah tandus di sekitar mereka. Daril berteriak, mundur, berlutut dengan satu kaki. _Shinigami_ yang sedang menonton kini berlarian ke segala penjuru, mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya. Mereka menatap takjub kejadian yang hanya bisa ditonton sekali setiap seribu tahun di dunia membosankan.

Light menurunkan tubuh kerangkanya, berdiri di atas puncak sabitnya, lubang mata yang gelap menukik turun, menjeramah lawan dengan dominasi mata merahnya. "Berkelahi dengan kekerasan? Sejak kapan tabiatmu sama dengan kelakuan rendah manusia di bawah sana, Kawan?" Light berkata sarkastik.

Daril menggeram marah, tapi bahasa Light menjernihkan pikirannya. Diam sejenak beberapa saat, ia mengertakkan giginya. “Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan dunia manusia, sampai akhirnya melihat dampak buruk akibat dari perbuatan Ryuk. Si bajingan itu pergi ke dunia manusia dan membuat kekacauan, dan yang lebih parah lagi, sekarang aku harus turun ke sana! Karena dia! Ryuk!” Daril histeris. “Dia mencuri  _notebook_ -ku ketika aku sedang lengah dan menjatuhkannya ke dunia manusia!"

Fakta dari mulut Daril beserta suaranya membuat para   _Shinigami_ semakin bergetar takut, terutama Sidoh, yang sudah meringkuk di tanah.

Light terkesiap, tapi dengan cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kabar tentang jatuhnya _Death Note_ ke-7 beberapa hari lalu, dan kini ia menemukan jawaban di depan matanya bahwa itu adalah milik Daril yang dicuri oleh seseorang. Menjatuhkan bom atom di tengah padang larangan nuklir adalah salah satu hal tergila yang dapat dilakukan manusia. Light mendesah, menatap Daril, _Shinigami_ yang membenci tempat terang. Dia membayangkan Daril harus terpaksa tinggal di dunia manusia, bermandikan mentari setiap saat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Tak terhitung jumlah _Shinigami_ di alam ini. Mengapa Kau menuduh Ryuk yang mencuri bukumu?”

Daril masih histeris, tingkat kecerdasannya yang tinggi menjadi tidak berguna. Di sisi lain, Light selalu percaya bahwa setiap _Shinigami_ memiliki potensi menjadi 'berwajah dua,’ bagaimana ia bisa menuduh Ryuk hanya sebagai salah satu terdakwa?

Daril menggeleng-geleng, tak bisa berkata-kata. Daril, yang biasanya terkenal dengan tawanya yang konyol dan ceroboh, cinta berjudi dan tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan dunia di luar Alam _Shinigami_ , sekarang adalah makhluk yang menggulung ketakutan di depan mata Light.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba membantumu," kata Light. "Aku akan membantu mencari mencari tahu pelakunya.”

Sebuah gagasan membentuk diri di dalam pikiran Light. Dia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk merekonstruksi rencana baru. Dia akan membangun menara yang tidak akan jatuh dengan mudah hanya karena gangguan beberapa makhluk busuk.

Dalam hati, Light menyeringai menyeringai.

.

.

======================

=  _WANTED_  =

= DICARI  _SHINIGAMI_ YANG MENCURI BUKU _DEATH NOTE_ DARIL GHIROZA! =

Jika Anda menemukannya, silakan hubungi Sidoh. Hal ini penting.

=======================

Ryuk tertawa, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di bawah pohon apel.

"Mana ada maling yang mau mengaku. Dan bagaimana mungkin selebaran ini bisa efektif ? Cara berteriak Daril dan kemarahannya tampak lebih efektif!"

"Setidaknya Sidoh adalah _shinigami_ yang baik," kata Light, sarkastik. "Sebagai _Shinigami_ yang pernah menjadi korban, dia jelas sangat mengerti perasaan Daril dan memutuskan untuk membantunya."

Ryuk berhenti tertawa. Dia hanya menatap Light, masih menyeringai.

Light merobek selebarannya. "Di antara semua _Shinigami_ di dunia ini, aku tidak terkejut jika ada sekelompok _Shinigami_ bermuka dua."

"Berapa kali kukatakan, Raito, aku bukan pelakunya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan-”

"Aku tidak menuduhmu," gumam Light, menggenggam serpihan terakhir dari  _leaflet_. "Tapi aku ingin dengar pendapatmu."

"Oke. Jadi ada berapa Catatan Kematian yang ada di dunia manusia? Dalam setahun, hm, Satu, dua, tiga, empa-"

“Tujuh, ditambah milik Daril," potong Light ketika melihat Ryuk menghitung sia-sia dengan jari panjangnya. "Ceritakan semua yang Kau tahu."

"Kau tertarik mencari pelakunya?" Seringai Ryuk melebar, dia melirik nama-nama  _Shinigami_  di dalam buku catatan Light. "Bahkan Kau juga sudah membuat daftar tersangka! Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan! Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

" _Death note_ ke-7 adalah milik Daril tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan tinggal terlalu lama di dunia manusia. Aturannya mengatakan jika ada tujuh buah _Death note_ di bawah sana, yang ke-7 tidak akan berfungsi. "

"Tak seorang pun akan berani menuduh Armonia dan Nu atau Kau yang tahu  aturan tentang Catatan Kematian lebih baik dari siapa pun,” kata Ryuk.

"Tepatnya, _Shinigami_ yang 'Mengetahui aturan baik daripada siapa pun' yang menempati peringkat teratas dalam daftar tersangkaku. Alasannya, mereka memiliki keberanian untuk melanggar aturan, atau untuk menjatuhkan tujuh buah _Death note_ ke dunia manusia, tidak bisa dihitung sebagai hal-hal kecil sama sekali. Kebanyakan _Shinigami_ tidak peduli banyak tentang dunia manusia, karena mereka mengetahui aturan secara mendetail. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, hanya _Shinigami_ yang tahu aturan-lah yang paling layak menjadi tersangka."

Mulut Ryuk berbentuk huruf  'O ' mendengar penjelasan rekannya, ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

Light melanjutkan, "Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa _Shinigami_ level rendah tidak masuk ke dalam daftarku, tentu saja, tapi probabilitasnya tidak setinggi itu."

"Hyuk hyuk, tapi Raito, jika mereka para ranking tinggi adalah pelaku yang sesungguhnya, apa motif mereka sebenarnya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan terbesar Light, yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Karena misteri ini akan merusak seluruh rencana halusnya.

 "Lupakan itu, sekarang aku ingin tahu siapa saja _Shinigami_ yang telah atau berada di dunia manusia, Ryuk. Katakan padaku."

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, baiklah. _Death note_ pertama adalah milik Kira yang asli dari lima puluh tahun yang lalu. _Death note_ milik Rem. Aku sudah ceritakan, ‘kan?"

"Sebelum kau membunuh Kira , ia mengganti _Death note_ dengan yang palsu dan mengubur yang asli di tempat yang tidak diketahui. _Death note_ yang sama akhirnya ditemukan lima puluh tahun kemudian dan manusia-"

"Yup, dan dunia manusia berubah menjadi kacau lagi! Hyuk hyuk."

"Kemudian _Shinigami_ Circe turun ke bumi. Dan dia mengambil alih kepemilikan lebih dari satu _Death note_?"

"Yup! Dia adalah _Shinigami_ dengan rentang hidup yang sangat panjang. Dia mengikuti tiga pengguna _Death note_ sekaligus. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa memiliki banyak Catatan Kematian, mungkin dia adalah salah satu yang mencuri Catatan Kematian dari beberapa _Shinigami_ tahun ini.”

Light mencatat di atas kertas. Tetapi dia dan _Shinigami_ kelas atas lainnya mengetahui fakta sesungguhnya: Circe sebenarnya adalah boneka; yang menyembunyikan keberadaan dua _Shinigami_ lain di belakangnya. Circe hanya menjaga seorang pengguna _Death note_ , yaitu Kira ketiga. Kira pertama dan Kira kedua dijaga oleh _Shinigami_ peringkat tinggi yang tidak terlihat oleh mata _Shinigami_ lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kira keempat dan kelima?"

Ryuk meremas apel busuk di tangannya, mengawasi ulat zombi yang sedang menari-nari. "Kira keempat memungut _Death note_ yang dijatuhkan oleh _Shinigami_ Kinddara. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa _Shinigami_ pemilik buku itu."

Light menulis dengan cepat.

" _Death note_ yang dipungut oleh Kira kelima juga merupakan _notebook_ yang dicuri oleh _Shinigami_ , tapi sampai sekarang, tidak jelas siapa yang melakukannya. Kira kelima dijaga oleh _Shinigami_ Euthalia, _Shinigami_ berkerambit merah jambu berantakan. Hyuk hyuk hyuk, mungkin dia adalah orang yang menjatuhkannya. Dan Kira keenam memungut _Death note_ edisi terbatas dengan cover putih milik _Shinigami_ ranking 2, Farvadin. Dia adalah yang terakhir. Seseorang mencuri _notebook_ -nya dan menjatuhkannya ke dunia manusia. Sebenarnya, Farvadin bisa merebut dengan paksa, tapi kenyataannya ia memilih untuk mengawasi manusia itu sampai ia meninggal. Farvadin itu salah satu _shinigami_ kejam yang suka membunuh-"

"Baiklah dan yang terakhir adalah milik Daril Ghiroza yang entah siapa yang menjatuhkannya," potong Light. "Tapi buku itu tidak bisa digunakan."

"Yep." Ryuk melayang ke pohol apel, memetik apel busuk terenak pilihannya.

Light mencatat semua informasi di dalam pikirannya. Dari beberapa informasi yang telah dia kumpulkan, dia bisa rantai diagram yang menunjukkan keseluruhan kasus secara garis besar:

 _Death note_ Pertama = Pemilik: Rem, yang 50 tahun yang lalu yang dikubur oleh Kira di bawah tanah. Dipungut oleh manusia pada tanggal 28 Januari 2060, manusia tersebut menjadi Kira. Shingami ‘Circe’ mengawasi pemilik _Death note_.

 _Death note_ kedua = Pemilik:  _unknown_. Jatuh bersama dengan _Death note_ ketiga dan dipungut oleh manusia pada tanggal 14 Juni 2062, manusia tersebut menjadi Kira kedua. _Shinigami_ ‘Circe’ mengawasi pemilik _Death note_.

 _Death note_ ketiga = Pemilik:  _unknown_. Jatuh bersama _Death note_ kedua dan diambil oleh manusia pada tanggal 14 Juni 2062, (manusia yang memungut _Death note_ ke-2 dan ke-3 adalah manusia yang sama). Kemudian, _notebook_ diberikan kepada manusia lain pada tanggal 2 Maret 2063, dan manusia ini menjadi Kira ketiga. _Shinigami_ Circe mengawasi pemilik _Death note_.

 _Death note_ keempat = Pemilik:  _unknown_ , atau kemungkinan milik _Shinigami_ Kinddara. Dipungut oleh manusia pada tanggal 3 November 2063, manusia ini menjadi Kira keempat. _Shinigami_ Kinddara turun ke dunia manusia 39 hari setelahnya dan mengawasi pemilik _Death note_.

 _Death note_ kelima = Pemilik:  _unknown_. Dipungut oleh manusia pada tanggal 15 Desember 2063, manusia ini berubah menjadi Kira kelima. _Shinigami_ Euthalia mengawasi pemilik _Death note_.

 _Death note_ keenam (buku edisi terbatas bersampul putih) = Pemilik: _Shinigami_ Farvadin, dicuri dan dijatuhkan ke dunia manusia. Dipungut oleh manusia pada tanggal 30 Desember 2065, tapi manusia itu TIDAK MENJADI KIRA. Farvadin turun ke dunia manusia dan mengawasi pemilik buku catatannya sampai sekarang.

 _Death note_ ketujuh = Pemilik: _Shinigami_ Daril Ghiroza, dicuri oleh dan dijatuhkan ke dunia manusia. Dipungut oleh manusia pada tanggal 5 Agustus 2067. _Death note_ tidak dapat digunakan. Status terkini: Daril masih menunggu untuk turun ke dunia manusia.

2060 , 2062 , 2062 , 2063 , 2063 , 2065 , 2067.

Light menyeringai .

Ryuk mengintip tulisan Light. "Circe adalah _shinigami_ paling kuat yang pernah kulihat. Dia memiliki tiga _Death note_ sekaligus."

"Ryuk, apa menurutmu orang yang mencuri dan menjatuhkan Catatan Kematian adalah orang yang sama?"

"Mungkin. Kupikir _Shinigami_ yang turun ke bumi adalah orang yang melakukannya."

Light tergelak. “Kau berasumsi begitu karena pernah melakukannya sendiri, Ryuk."

Light mengepakkan sayap skeletal hitamnya, membiarkan angin dingin menerjang serpihan-serpihan kulit mantelnya. Dia menatap Ryuk yang menyeringai, menonton, dengan wajah keheranan campur senang. Light terbang hingga menembus atmosfer langit-langit kehitaman, menghalau awan gelap dengan tangannya.  Sejauh mata memandang, di bawahnya kini adalah Alam _Shinigami_. Kering dan busuk, dengan segala dimensi geometrisnya yang mistis.

"Apakah ada alasan lain untuk itu?" Ryuk berhasil terbang mengikuti, mengintip wajah _Shinigami_ Light.

Light menyeringai, meraih kelopak mawar kering di dalam kepalan tangannya. Tidak ada lagi warna biru menyala di sana.

Matanya menyala dalam gelap. Keriput muncul di dahinya.

Sebelum Daril Ghiroza turun ke bumi dan kembali ke sini, Light harus bisa merealisirkan rencananya.

Waktunya sangat dibatasi. 


	6. Bab 5

Permukaan luar biasa datar, kulit sehalus serat sutra di bawah ujung jarinya. Ketebalan dirasa tepat, tidak tebal atau tipis. Tulisan tangan rapi mengisi tiap-tiap halaman, semua nama manusia. Tidak ada debu karena Light selalu menyimpannya di dalam saku mantel. Tidak ada lipitan kertas, tapi kerutan di tepi kertas menunjukkan buku itu berusia ratusan tahun.

Sebuah  _notebook_  dengan cover berwarna merah darah.  _Shinigami_  menyebutnya dengan istilah keren  _limited edition_  Death Note. Ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan  _notebook_  bersampul hitam, tapi bukan  _Shinigami_  umum bisa memilikinya.

Terjebak oleh takdir menghabiskan hidup keabadian,  _Shinigami_  memiliki kecenderungan mengukir sesuatu pada sampul buku mereka. Beberapa menggambar tulang dan tengkorak, geometrik dan pola abstrak, bahkan goresan cakar mereka. 'Hanya untuk bersenang-senang,' kata mereka.

Light memiringkan kepala dan menulis nama Jepang 'Raito' pada sampul merahnya.

Dia pun pun melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

**SOMNUS**

**_Arc One_ ** **: Mawar Biru**

**Bab 5**

.

.

"Semakin banyak  _Shinigami_  menonton dunia manusia."

"Apa yang begitu menyenangkan tentang misteri kematian tujuh catatan? Saya tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya bersemangat untuk tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Terima kasih kepada Ryuk , ia menjatuhkan Death Note dan menciptakan Kira. Sekarang banyak pula  _Shinigami_  bodoh mengikuti jejaknya menjatuhkan tujuh  _notebook_. Dunia manusia kacau."

"Salahkan juga  _Shinigami_  perempuan bernama Rem itu."

"Bisakah kita mulai topik yang lain? Atau mari kita lanjutkan perjudian. Saya bertaruh dua kepala tengkorak."

"Berikan saya tiga. Ngomong-ngomong , bagaimana dengan Daril? Kemarin adalah hari ke-39 dan ia harus turun ke dunia manusia. Kasihan. Biasanya dia ratu judi kita. Ini sedikit membosankan tanpanya."

"Bagus. Sainganku berkurang satu. Tapi dia tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Dia turun untuk mengambil buku catatannya kembali, tidak mungkin manusia menggunakan ketujuh Death Note. Kudengar jika terdapat lebih dari enam buku Death Note, maka tidak akan bisa dipakai- Sial aku kalah!"

"Berlatih judi-lah selama ribuan tahun, sobat. Lupakan Daril! Ada cerita lain yang menarik!"

"Jadi bagaimana idola kita itu,  _Shinigami_  Light?"

"Itu dia, duduk di bawah pohon apel busuk, melamun seperti biasa. Saya berani bertaruh dua tengkorak! Ia sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Mungkin juga. Ingat  _Shinigami_  bodoh bernama Gelus? Orang-orang berkata bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Dia selalu duduk di depan lubang pengintai, mengintip gadis itu."

"Rem juga begitu. Dia turun ke dunia manusia untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, tewas juga dia."

"Ryuk bahkan lebih buruk! Dia jadi hewan peliharaan manusia! Sinting! Menodai nama  _Shinigami_! Hal bagusnya dia yang membunuh manusia itu pada akhirnya. Kasihan sekali Kau tidak menonton kejadian itu."

"Jadi menurutmu  _Shinigami_  Raito itu seperti mereka?"

"Aku ragu, rasanya tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan Gelus. Dia duduk di depan lubang pengamat jika ingin membunuh saja."

"Ha! Jadi kepada siapa ia jatuh cinta jika bukan dengan manusia? Jangan bilang dia naksir kaum sesamanya!"

"Mungkin Raito jatuh cinta dengan Nu. Kemarin dilihatnya  _Shinigami_  betina itu tanpa berkedip."

"Har har. Dia gila jika menginginkan seonggok daging penuh bola mata itu. Apa kalian yakin bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta? Apakah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu wajah orang sakit! Perhatikan dengan seksama! Setiap kali Raito duduk tenang seperti itu , matanya berkilat begitu merah! Dia tampaknya benar-benar marah! Itu wajah mengerikan!"

"Eh, Kau benar."

"Kalau bukan cinta, lalu apa?"

"Wajahnya lebih seperti seseorang yang ingin-"

"-Membunuh ? "

"Kalian sudah dengar rumor baru tentang 'itu', belum? Apa menurut kalian yang dikatakan Armonia itu benar? Mungkin Raito-"

Light tidak berniat menguping percakapan omong kosong mereka sejak awal; yang ditangkapnya hanya bagian tentang berteman dengan Ryuk akan membuatmu bodoh, Rem adalah seorang wanita yang tertarik pada manusia wanita, lalu komentar tentang penampilan Light, yang sedang duduk dengan wajah mengerikan.

Tapi Light mengakui mereka benar dalam beberapa poin.

Bagaimana mengerikan wajahnya ketika dia sedang memikirkan si Mawar Biru.

.

.

" _Shinigami_  Farvadin dan manusia yang jadi pemilik Death Note menghilang!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan Daril Ghiroza di mana pun. Padahal baru kemarin kita menyaksikannya turun ke bumi."

"Bagaimana si manusia cilik, pengguna Death Note ke-6, yang diikuti Farva?"

"Gadis itu tidak bisa ditemukan! Dia menghilang dengan Death Note-nya bersama Farvadin!"

Light sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel ketika suara Midora, Calikarcha dan Zellogi mencapai telinganya.

Farvadin menghilang pada saat yang sama dengan turunnya Daril ke dunia manusia?

Light bangkit, menuju sekelompok  _Shinigami_  yang sedang bersantai di dekat lubang pengintai. Dia mencari dari satu ke lubang lain, tetapi tidak menemukan apa pun. Dia tidak bisa melihat Daril dan Farvadin. Perlu dicatat bahwa Farvadin adalah satu yang brilian, ia mungkin telah menemukan skema di balik kasus ini dan melarikan diri, meski pun ia tidak akan pernah bisa lari. Lalu bagaimana dengan Daril Ghiroza?

"Light! Kemarilah!" Suara Calikarcha.

Light melintasi dataran kering untuk melayang ke arahnya. Para  _Shinigami_  duduk di depan lubang pengintai terbesar, menonton dengan mulut menganga. Light memosisikan dirinya di belakang Midora, melebarkan mata.

Di dunia manusia terlihat beberapa manusia berdiri di dekat air gelap; bukan berdiri memancing, meskipun tiga manusia di atas perahu membawa jaring dan tali, menarik sesuatu di tengah danau. Mereka berhasil menarik jasad mengambang dan mengangkatnya ke perahu. Light mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tenggorokannya menyempit.

Mayat gadis itu sudah membeku. Wajahnya yang pucat bernoda lumpur dan poni ikalnya menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya; wajah gadis yang sama yang Light lihat beberapa hari lalu dengan Farvadin mengikuti di sekitarnya.

Gadis ini adalah pemilik Death Note ke-6; manusia yang tidak berubah menjadi Kira.

"Mana Death Note-nya?" tanya seorang  _Shinigami_  di samping Light. "Apa sudah diambil oleh Farvadin sebelum atau sesudah dia dibunuh?"

Para  _Shinigami_  mengangkat bahu, menonton adegan dengan keheranan yang sama.

"Diambil oleh pembunuhnya, tentu saja,"  _Shinigami_  Mihael berkata, setengah tergelak, berdiri di belakang Light dengan sebatang coklat . "Berani bertaruh berapa? Orang-orang bodoh di bawah sana pun akan menduga  _The Kiras_ -lah yang menjadi pembunuhnya."

"Menurutku juga begitu. Gadis itu tidak beruntung memilih dan menyembunyikan  _notebook_  sejak awal, harusnya dia menyerahkannya kepada para Kira. Tapi ke mana perginya Farvadin?"

Zellogi mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bilang dia sudah jadi abu karena sesuatu dan kita benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya."

Light diam saja. Bibinya mengetat.

"Oi, Raito. Jangan melihatnya serius begitu." Midora melambaikan tangan seperti jeli di depan wajah Light. "Rambutmu bisa memutih seperti manusia! Hahaha!"

Bahkan tawa Midora tidak bisa menembus telinga dan pikiran Light, yang sedang merenungkan rencana baru.

.

.

.

Belum pernah dirinya secemas ini.

Hutan tengkorak; Bukan berarti Kau hanya akan menemukan tulang belulang yang menghambur di sepanjang tanah lembab. Pohon-pohon mati, potongan besar reruntuhan, tumpukan tulang hewan tertutup debu, lumpur dan rantai. Bersama dengan para  _Shinigami_  level atas, Light berjalan bungkuk menyusuri hutan, menendang kerikil sepanjang jalan. Dia mencium bau tajam belerang dan tahu apa yang akan mereka temui.

"Hati-hati."

Sedetik peringatan Nu, Light mendengar jeritan seorang  _shinigami_  di belakangnya saat menyeberangi rawa maut. Para  _Shinigami_  bergerak hati-hati, meniru sikap tenang Light, melayang dan melintasi rawa. Di belakang Light terdapat bebrapa  _Shinigami_  yang mengisi daftar tersangkanya: Minos, Saito, Fenrir, Mihael, Lenny, Fuuko, Blastraya, Fisher, Bilal dan banyak lagi.

"Aku heran mengapa Putri memanggil kita semua, dan hanya  _Shinigami_  ranking tinggi saja," tanya  _Shinigami_  gendut, Saito, di belakang Light. "Teman-teman, apa menurut kalian?"

"Apakah penting? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Suara Lenny berdering.

 _Shinigami_  Minos mengerang di belakang Light. "Saya bahkan tidak yakin Putri atau Pangeran  _Shinigami_  itu ada. Mereka itu wujud lain  _Old man_  'kan? Menurutmu bagaimana,  _Shinigami_  Raito?"

Light diam saja, mata menerawang jauh, tenggelam dalam memori yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Nu melayang di sampingnya, bola-bola mata pada tubuhnya fokus kepada wajah Light yang pura-pura tidak melihat.

Tulang dan rantai mengambang di atas kolam kehijauan. Sesuatu bergerak dalam lumpur yang mungkin adalah ular, tapi Light tidak ingin memperhatikan lebih dekat. Dia melangkah anggun di atas jalinan rantai yang membusuk dan merentang sepanjang rawa.

"Pangeran dan Putri memang ada," kata Nu, berputar menghadap sekelompok  _Shinigami_ , tapi bola-bola matanya masih terkunci pada Light. "Kita akan bertemu mereka segera. Ingatlah untuk menjaga sikap."

Light mendengar variasi dengusan, kegembiraan dan kegelisahan.

Mereka mencapai bagian terdalam hutan, di mana pertumbuhan fungus putih terlihat makin menebal di tiap-tiap lapisan batang pohon. Light berhenti berjalan, berakting seolah-olah tidak pernah melewati titik ini sebelumnya, memutar mata untuk melihat pemandangan membosankan. Armonia Justin Beyondormason berjalan maju menuju sebuah goa besar.

Langkah mereka memantul pada dinding kerak gelap. Berlian berkilauan yang menghiasi tubuh kerangka Armonia menciptakan efek pencahayaan sebagai panduan dalam kegelapan, mengkilap dengan permata yang membutakan mata Light, seolah-olah mereka sedang melemparkan kutukan padanya. Setiap detik Light berjalan, semakin dalam ia membungkuk dan merasakan rongga dadanya menyempit.

Keluar dari goa, beberapa  _Shinigami_  tersentak kagum. Istana Raja  _Shinigami_  tampak di depan mata; kastil yang sama yang disusupi oleh Light beberapa tahun lalu. Udara dingin berhembus menantang dan Light melihat partikel abu-abu debu berputar di sekitar wajahnya.

Setelah jeda sesaat, angin menderu tajam dan membuat sebagian dari mereka menggigil. Suara retakan mengudara dari gerbang tua, menggelitik telinga dan memuat Light mengangkat kepala. Sesosok misterius berjubah kasmir gelap berjalan menuju mereka, melayang di atas dua inci dari tanah. Light tidak bisa melihat tubuh di balik kain hitam tebal tapi dia yakini makhluk tersebut tidak memiliki sepasang kaki.

Pangeran  _Shinigami_. Tiada  _shinigami_  pernah melihat apa yang ada di balik jubahnya.

Light tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa gugupnya dirinya hingga dia menyeringai.

"Selamat datang!" Kata sang pangeran, bersuara aneh seperti mesin, merentangkan tangan tak terlihat. "Armonia Justin Beyondormason, Mesiah, Nu, Mihael, Rayen, Fuuko, Atanasius, Saito, Fenrir, Blastraya, Bilal, Minos Radhamantys, Ligh-"

Suara yang memanggil namanya mengirimkan sebuah guncangan pada tulang belakang Light yang sudah membengkok. Refleks, ia mengangguk.

Setelah Pangeran selesai memanggil nama-nama  _Shinigami_  peringkat atas, dia berbalik. Nu bergeser ke depan. Sisanya mengikutinya dengan segera, berjalan melewati gerbang besar ke arah taman, melewati air mancur keemasan. Pintu masuk utama terbuka lebar.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke istana  _Old man_! Biasanya kita hanya bisa berjalan di luar pagar!" Kata seorang  _Shinigami_  perempuan di samping Light.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu membayangkan rumah  _Old man_  adalah istana berhantu penuh jaring laba-laba, tikus raksasa, mumi, kelelawar dan hal-hal lain sepert-"

"Kau ini manusia ya? Har har har!  _Shinigami_  zaman sekarang! Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi. Apa pun itu ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Mudah-mudahan mereka menyuguhi kita kacang yang sangat kucintai!"

"Ssh. Pelankan suara kalian."

Mereka tiba di aula besar dengan banyak pilar, berdesain arsitektur yang ditekankan dengan gaya Inggris tua khas dunia manusia, tapi bukan batu bata yang menjadi penyusun kontruksi dinding, melainkan tulang belulang. Lilin, keramik, kursi, bantalan, semuanya dibentuk dari struktur yang belulang yang rumit; produk nyata Alam  _Shinigami_. Ornamen kaca tampak lebih terang daripada berlian di bumi. Permadani menggambarkan adegan neraka tergantung di dinding. Ukiran lukisan langit-langit. Serat-serat karpet selembut sutra manusia kualitas terbaik. Pertanyaan muncul di benak Light: material apa yang menciptakan semua barang ajaib ini? Apakah adalah bahan yang sama dengan material Death Note? Misteri tanpa akhir.

Semakin banyak  _Shinigami_  berdecak kagum. Pemandangan indah seperti ini - meskipun hanya ilusi - jarang bisa ditemukan di wilayah mereka.

"Saya persilakan para hadirin untuk menempati kursi." Suara  _Shinigami_  Pangeran bergema.

Sebuah meja makan panjang dengan taplak merah dan kursi muncul secara ajaib di udara dan menetap sendiri di lantai. Beberapa  _Shinigami_  segera berdebat tentang tempat duduk mereka, meskipun mereka tidak perlu melakukannya, karena setiap kursi kosong yang diisi, kursi lain termaterialiasasi. Pangeran duduk di kursi emas di ujung meja, jubah hitam bergetar lembut, dan membuat gestur dengan jari-jarinya. Partikel abu-abu seperti gugusan planet yang berputar di sekitar mereka perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi benda-benda solid. Puluhan piring dam gelas dari tulang bermunculan.

 _Shinigami_  berteriak dalam sukacita, terutama yang berharap untuk kacang sebelumnya. Kacang polong muncul secara magis di aras piringnya, cukup untuk mengisi piring sampai mencapai langit-langit. Yang lain tak tinggal diam, ada yang mendesah saja, sementara  _Shinigami_  peringkat yang lebih tinggi berperilaku sopan mencicipi hidangannya. Light tidak dalam kelompok mana pun; hanya ketika keripik kentang rasa rumput laut terwujud di atas piring peraknya, ia membulatkan mata diam-diam.

Setelah  _gala dinner_ , pangeran meminta mereka menunggu di ruang rekreasi.

"Saya minta Anda untuk menunggu di sini sampai Putri datang," katanya. "Anda bebas berjalan-jalan sepanjang istana, jika Anda berminat."

Para  _Shinigami_  mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi hati-hati untuk tidak mendekati koridor di sayap barat kastil, yang akan membawa Anda ke istana bawah tanah."

Light menyipitkan mata.

Ketika Pangeran meninggalkan ruangan, aula diluapi ledakan tawa sukacita. Beberapa  _Shinigami_  mengapresiasi ornamen mencolok dengan ekspresi tolol di sudut ruangan. Beberapa terbang ke langit-langit menyapu sepanjang lukisan. Armonia menikmati dekorasi berlian dan permata penghias lampu.  _Shinigami_  dengan perut gembung bernama Saito berjudi dengan teman-temannya di atas karpet landak. Mihael mengunyah cokelat dengan tenang di sudut temaram.

Light mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela besar, di mana ia bisa melihat purnama raksasa di balik ranting-ranting kering. Lahan kering mengisi sepanjang mata memandang, tak ada yang istimewa, hingga ia mendengar bunyi pelan. Sayup-sayup, bunyi harpa. Light tercenung. Dia membulatkan mata, mencari-cari. Bunyi harpanya melamban, lalu menguat, asalnya dari-

"AWAS!"

Pekikan merebut perhatian Light. Dia menunduk, melihat ujung mantel hitamnya tersulut api kecil. Tersentak, Light menepuk jubahnya dengan sekali hentakan. Dahinya berkerut-kerut, efek macam apa yang bisa membuat jubahnya terbakar?

"Maaf Raito, Kau baik-baik saja?"  _Shinigami_  Saito, si peringkat kedua memanggil dari jauh, yang lain tertawa di sekelilingnya.

"Lihatlah tindakan Raito barusan. Dia sudah seperti manusia bodoh di bawah sana- Ups. Seram."

"Hei, hati-hati kalian. Raito itu adalah  _Shinigami KILLER_! Har har har. Anda ingin mati?"

Takut-takut memandang kilat merah darah dari mata Light, mereka meneruskan judi dalam keheningan. Ha! Lihat mereka; Kemarin bergetar seperti anak anjing ketika Daril berteriak memohon pertolongan di bawah kaki Light. Setiap  _shinigami_ , yang tertinggi sampai peringkat terendah, adalah sama busuk.

Memuakkan.

"Hei mari kita melihat-lihat kastil!"

Light berpaling melihat  _Shinigami_  berpenampilan militeristik dengan kalung peluru-peluru tajam yang berdiri di atas meja, Minos, yang bertingkah seperti seorang revolusionis raksasa. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Jalan-jalan? Ah, terlalu berisiko. Dengar tidak apa yang dikatakan Pangeran?"

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak perlu sampai berkeliaran ke sayap barat." Minos melompat dari meja, merenggangkan badan. "Ayo! Ini peluang kita melihat melihat isi kastil Raja  _Shinigami_!"

Beberapa saling menatap diam-diam, tapi Light melihat kegembiraan belaka di mata mereka.

"Oke, mari kita pergi." Seorang  _Shinigami_  berkepala menyerupai burung elang, Fenrir, mengangkat tangannya yang setengah tulang belulang, mata ungunya berkilauan. "Armonia juga keluar dari aula. Kurasa tidak ada masalah."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan, saya ikut. Saya yang  _Shinigami_  wanita dan bukan pengecut seperti kalian," sahut Fuuko, dewa kematian bermantel bulu putih, berlidah panjang. Sayap kelelawarnya berkibar-kibar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin pergi bersama kami?" Minos menawarkan, matanya bergerak ke arah Light, seolah berharap sang  _Shinigami_  berambut cokelat kemerahan itu ikut bersama mereka. Merengut, ia berkata, "Oke, jadi Fenrir dan Fuuko! Mari?"

Light tidak memerhatikan ketika ketiga idiot melangkah keluar dari aula, kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya.

Tak ada yang mengenal waktu di Alam  _Shinigami_ ; mereka hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa usia alam mereka lebih panjang dari dunia manusia. Lima puluh tahun adalah ratusan tahun, dan karena mereka tak punya banyak pekerjaan, separuh menit sama dengan satu jam. Sekarang Light menduga dia telah duduk di aula lebih dari beberapa jam. Setengah dari  _Shinigami_  sudah tergeletak di lantai, mengambil tidur siang dan mendengkur ribut. Beberapa masih terbangun, mengobrol dan berjudi. Beberapa telah menyerah dan berkeliaran di luar aula.

Light beranjak dari jendela, menyeberangi aula menuju pintu.

Berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor, dia melewati beberapa  _Shinigami_  penasaran sepanjang jalan. Mereka menepi ketika Light melangkah. Tiga percabangan membentang di depan. Dua  _Shinigami_  berjalan ke kiri dan tiga lainnya berjalan ke kanan, Light mengambil jalan yang tengah. Sebuah tangga lebar menuju ke dalam gelap.

Light tahu pasti ke mana ia melangkah, jalur ini membawanya ke sayap barat kastil.

Minos benar.

Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir untuk mengembara kastil.

Tidak ada yang bergerak dalam kegelapan kecuali dirinya. Sepatu boot nya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai berkarpet, cukup keras hingga memantul di antara dinding berukiran meliuk. Keheningan yang magis ini sesuai dengan ingatannya. Light melihat bayangan-bayangan bergerak di ujung koridor, mencium bau ancaman. Suara-suara berteriak di dalam kepalanya:  _Kembali!_   _Ini adalah jebakan_.

Koridor berikutnya mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah; koridor terlarang penuh peti mati. Light mengingat baik tekstur lantai perak, dinding tak tertembus, bau berdebu menguar dari setiap mebel antik, dan jeritan orang-orang mati di sepanjang lorong-lorong, tajam dan jelas seperti jantung berlian, kemudian, alunan rendah dari harpa lembut bergema .

Light berhenti berjalan.

Untuk sesaat dia berdiri di sana, tak bergerak.

_TBC_

 


End file.
